A Rose Among Thorns
by paigenotpage
Summary: [AU] Planet Earth has fallen under Emperor Frieza's eye. Princess Lillian travels to Planet Vegeta to help the Saiyans defeat the evil Emperor. She quickly proves herself to be a great asset to the Saiyans, but there is one saiyan in particular that keeps her under his watchful eye. [VegetaXOC]
1. Chapter 1

Lillian took a deep breath as she exited the space craft. She had been training in a gravity chamber she had designed and built for this very trip. She knew that she would be prepared for the change in gravity on Planet Vegeta, but she wasn't prepared for everything else that came along with landing on the alien planet.

Oxygen was present here, but it was thinner than on Earth. She knew that it was just something that she would just have to get used to. She also wasn't prepared for the stares. Some stared in curiosity, some in shock, most stared in hostility. She expected the staring, but not the blatant look of hostility on most of the saiyan's faces. It was unnerving, but it was also a reality check for the Princess. She was not here to make friends, she reminded herself. She was here to make allies. They were two completely different things.

She wished she would have taken one last look in a mirror before she exited the craft. On Earth she was regal, here she was nothing and she hoped that her appearance was at least something that resembled royalty. 'I will prove myself if I have to,' she thought as her grip subconsciously tightened on the leather strap that kept her sword strapped to her back.

Her long blond hair was let loose, curling behind her back mostly covering the sword that was secured there. She was in full royal dress, a long deep eggplant velvet dress that dipped in a sweetheart neck line at her breast and fell to the floor in a slight train. Her sleeves were long and belled out at the elbow. Her only accessory besides her sword was her small golden tiara.

She was greeted by two of the saiyan royal family's guards. Greeted was a bit of a overstatement, more like glared at. "You are not the King of Earth." The tallest guard barked at her.

She looked him over. He was wearing the saiyan armor she had seen in pictures. His hair was very long, reaching behind him almost to his knees. He was wearing the scouter that she had helped develop and had traded with the saiyans to begin peace negotiations with the other race. He scowled at her and she answered him calmly. "I am not. I am Princess Lillian of Earth. I have been sent in place of the King." She was proud of how calm and even her tone came across.

The man next to him sneered and the long-haired guard's scowl became even more pronounced. "King Vegeta will not like this. He agreed to meet the King of Earth, not some woman."

The other guard laughed and Lillian had to bite back her snarl. She was not used to being in an environment where she was not welcomed. "I assure you, once I have spoken with the king my sex will not be a problem."

The second guard was short and stocky. He had on the same armor and his hair was short, cut close to his head. He looked the Princess up and down and smiled eerily. "No, I don't think your sex will be a problem."

Lillian could taste the blood on her tongue. She was surprised she hadn't bit straight through her cheek at that point. "I wish to have my audience with the King," she stated simply.

The long-haired guard huffed and said, "I don't think that's gonn..."

He was cut off by the stockier man. "Why not?" The two men immediately turned around and Lillian followed them from a few steps behind. She pretended not to hear the shorter guard tell the other that the King was sure to eat her alive.

She payed attention to every thing her eyes could see, she filed away every single detail in her mind. The sky here was red, the soil was dingy gray. All of the saiyans that she could see were all of similar coloring, all with black hair. All of the people moved on foot, there were no vehicles of any kind besides the spacecraft designed for travel to other planets. The buildings all looked the same. They were metal structures that were all one level except for what had to be the palace. The palace was made of the same material but stretched high into the sky with grand windows and flags flew with what she knew was the royal crest.

She followed the guards into the palace. All of the rooms were decorated in deep hues of red, blue, and gold. The staff consisted of mostly alien species, many of which Lillian had never seen. None of the servants bothered to even lift their heads as they passed. After a few moments she stopped abruptly as the guards turned to her. The taller one spoke first, "You will wait here until you are announced."

Lillian nodded once and the guards dissipated. It was eerily quiet in the large palace. No music, no hushed discussion, no nothing. Apart from the occasional servant shuffling by it seemed almost as though she was the only one there. Moments later another guard came and nodded at her. She followed quickly behind him and was ushered into a large room.

The room was circular with white walls and marbled floors. The ceilings were at least twenty feet tall with floor to ceiling windows that were covered with blood red velvet drapes. In the center of the room there were two large thrones. They were wooden and ornately carved. Each throne was occupied by two male saiyans wearing identical scowls. The older man was obviously King Vegeta, the younger was his son, Prince Vegeta. They wore saiyan armor identical to the guards, though theirs bore the crest of the royal family. They also wore white gloves and boots and had capes attached to their armor. Both men had dark hair that seemed to defy gravity. The King's hair was a few shades lighter and he wore a mustache and goatee.

The guard in front of her bowed in front of the men and the King nodded slightly. "King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta. I bring you Princess Lillian Lioncourt of Planet Earth."

The guard stepped out of the way and Lillian stepped forth. She thought it wouldn't have been possible but she could have sworn that the King's scowl deepened. For a wild moment she felt she wanted to laugh, the people of this planet spent a good amount of time scowling. She quickly composed herself and bowed in front of the men.

"You are not the King of Earth." King Vegeta stated. "I agreed to meet with the King, not his daughter."

Lillian nodded her head. "My King sends his apologies Your Highness. He sent me in his stead, for at the moment he is detained on Earth."

The Prince scoffed and The King sneered. "He is lucky that I even agreed to meet him, what sort of reason does he have for sending a mere woman in his place?"

Lillian took a deep breath to calm herself before answering. "He could not leave Earth because our planet has fallen under Frieza's radar. He should be landing on Earth in a few days." King Vegeta's eyes widened but he did not speak. "He has sent me because I am far stronger and smarter than he is."

The King laughed. She was prepared to be belittled, and possibly imprisoned, but being laughed at was something that she did not accept well. "Impossible." Prince Vegeta said simply.

Lillian turned her eye on the younger man and started to speak before she could stop herself. "The scouter you are wearing, it is of my design. The armor you are importing from Earth? It was first forged by my own hand, I alone tested it's strength before it was introduced to you. The gravity chambers you train in? They were also my idea."

The King rose an eyebrow at the Earthling. "I pity you and your people for falling under Frieza's eye. He will bleed your planet of it's resources and then you will all become imprisoned or exterminated."

Lillian nodded her head, she already knew this. "Yes, my planet will not survive. My King sent me here without any intention of me returning home."

The King furrowed his brow and brought his hand to his chin in confusion. He laughed loudly causing her to flinch. "Have you come here in search of some sort of sanctuary? You run from your own planet and think the saiyans will take you in because we were once allies? You reek of cowardice."

Lillian balled her fists and took a step closer to the Prince and King. "I did not come here on my own accord. I was sent here because there is no hope for my planet, but with my help there is hope for yours."

The King stopped laughing abruptly but continued to smile without any trace of real humor. "I know the role of Earthling Princesses and Queens. You do not rule equally with your King. You are a pawn. Your sole purpose is to sit upon your throne and smile down at your people and armies. You do not fight with them, you do not watch your human brothers fall as they fight for your cause. You are a weakling, and nothing more. There is nothing you could offer a superior race. You are nothing to me, as low as the dirt we stand on."

King Vegeta's monologue was cut short as Lillian unsheathed her sword faster than the blink of an eye and shot a ki blast from the tip of it to the King's scouter, destroying it instantly. She had already re-sheathed her sword before the King had fully grasped what happened. She bared her teeth at him and spoke softly, " You know not who I have fought with and the men that I have seen die as they fight to save their planet and their race. The only sanctuary I wanted was to die as a warrior fighting with my people for a chance at the freedom we once had. I was sent here against my will because my father wishes me to have a higher purpose other than turning into dust and ash. You know nothing of me."

Both of the men stared at the young Earth woman in shock. She was practically panting with anger, hatred, and shame. She was angry at the saiyans, she hated Frieza, and she was ashamed with herself at her outburst. She turned her back to the saiyan men and began walking back the way she entered. She felt the trickle of awareness pass through her body, she heard the slight rustling of someone moving. She felt the crackle of electricity.

In less than half a second she turned back around and had her sword unsheathed. She used the flat edge of the blade to block the ki blast that the Prince had shot out at her as he rose out of his throne. Less than a second later the Prince was behind her, but she thought too quickly for him. She spun around and brought her sword eye level. He was completely still, for she had guessed his movements perfectly. He was looking down at her, his nose only two inches away from hers, but he did not move. Her sword was between them, pressed against his neck. She whispered up at him, "You lose."

"Enough." The King stated. The Prince's eyes were dripping with hatred, his teeth were bared mirroring hers. She knew that he hated her, hated that she had outsmarted him. Neither of them moved, neither wanting to be the first to break their heated stare.

"Vegeta," the King stated. "Take your seat." The Prince snarled at her and pushed away from her roughly, her sword cutting into his neck slightly. He seemed to not notice the cut that was now bleeding steadily. Lillian sheathed her sword quickly and faced the King.

He looked at her steadily, all trace of malice was gone from his expression. "I believe that you and I need to have a discussion."


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks to leebee14 and ExplodingQuasar for the reviews :)**

* * *

"You are fast." The king stated simply.

Lillian nodded her head. "Yes I am."

"You are strong." The King seemed to be mystified.

Lillian was growing impatient with his obvious statements. "Yes," she said shortly.

The King's mouth curled up in a slight smile. "You have a short temper. You are more like a saiyan than any human I have ever encountered."

The princess had to fight to keep her eyes from rolling. "There is a reason why _I_ was sent by my King."

The King of Saiyans nodded his head, seemingly satisfied with her answer. He stood abruptly and stalked past her towards the only doorway to the throne room. He beckoned her with a wave of his hand, not bothering to even glance her way. She turned to follow behind him but was halted when her arm was grabbed in a vice-like grip. She tilted her head up to glare at the Prince who was shooting daggers at her with his cold, black eyes. "I will pay you back tenfold for the scar you have left upon my neck woman. Make no mistake of it."

His look of pure hatred would send anyone cowling in fear, anyone but her. She brought her face closer to his and hissed out, "Frieza is about to exterminate my home, do you really think there is anything you could do to me that will hurt worse than that?" She ran her eyes over his face and sneered. "I hope for my sake you can, I want nothing more than to be able to feel again."

She ripped her arm from his slackened grip and turned on her heel to follow the King. She was small, each of the King's steps equaling more than two of hers, she felt she had to jog to keep up. She followed him into what she would have called the informal dining room. This room was decorated in hues of gray and red. There was a plush chair carved with the same symbol that adorned they King and Prince's armor. Multiple chairs were set around a table that was plentiful with food. There were foods she recognized from Earth, and many she had never seen before. The King took the largest chair at the head of the table and was instantly being poured a goblet of wine from one of the many servants.

Princess Lillian stood in the doorway, unsure of how to act. The King spared a quick glance her way and spoke to the nearest servant. "The Princess of Earth is a guest of the King and shall be treated as such. Prepare her a room and a place at the table."

Immediately someone was at her side guiding her to the table. She was seated to the left side of the King and was poured a glass of wine. Lillian detested wine but felt she should probably keep her comments to herself at the moment. The Prince stalked in after a few moments and took the seat to the right of the King directly across from her. He spared her no glance as he immediately began eating.

"How long has your planet been under Frieza's radar?" The King questioned her after a moment.

Lillian took a sip of her wine and answered the King, "Years we believe. He has slowly been sending his army to our planet and pilfering our resources. The fuel we use for our ships and vehicles is almost completely depleted. Our top scientists have gone missing. Riots are beginning to breakout. It is almost the end."

The Prince scoffed at her statement. "You claim that you invented all of these things that we have imported from Earth. If that is so you would be very valuable to Frieza. How is it that your top scientists are missing yet you are here unscathed?"

She knew that she didn't really like any of the saiyans, but this one in particular had her itching for her sword. "If I'm smart enough to invent all of these things obviously I am smart enough to play stupid around an evil emperor." Lillian stated sarcastically.

The Prince dropped his food and balled his fists above the table. "You are a wench and deserve to burn with your planet."

Lillian leaned over the table and said, "I should have cut your head off when I had the chance."

"ENOUGH!" The King yelled. Lillian's eyes snapped to the King and noticed all of the servants running from the room at the his outburst. His eyes focused on her and burned with anger. He spoke softly and slowly, "On Earth you may be royalty, but on Vegeta you are barely above a noble. You will watch your tongue or lose it."

Lilllian felt her cheeks redden in anger and shame. She bowed her head and said, "Yes your majesty."

The Prince's smirk fell when the King turned his attention towards him. "And you will not insult a guest of your King." He stated simply.

The Prince nodded once and turned his attention at once to his food. Lillian picked at an assortment of fruit she was familiar with from Earth and waited till the King spoke to her again. "Your sword, what sort of magic does it possess?"

Lillian furrowed her brow and looked at the king in confusion. "Magic? There is no magic. It is an ordinary sword forged of steel."

The King laughed, "You shot a blast from it that destroyed my scouter. There must have been magic involved."

"I channeled my own energy through it. The blast came from me, not from the sword." She stated.

The Princess found that she wanted to laugh at how alike the mannerisms were between the King and Prince. They both stopped moving in the middle of shoveling food into their mouths and stared at her. The Prince spoke first, "You can generate energy blasts? That's impossible."

If there was one thing Lillian hated, it was being told she couldn't do something. She rose her brow at the arrogant prince and brought her hand out of her lap and laid it palm up over the table. After a moment a bright blue ball of ki appeared just above her palm. She smirked at the audible gasp from the King and Prince. "Apparently, the impossible is possible Prince Vegeta."

She extinguished the ki and reached for her wine glass again. "I was unaware that humans had that much discipline and power." The King said quietly.

"They don't." She said simply. After a look from the Prince she corrected herself, "Most of us don't. It takes years of dedication. I only know of two others beside myself who have the power and it took them decades of practice."

"How long did it take you Princess?" The Prince asked sarcastically.

She turned her attention to him and simply said, "Not near as long, I assure you."

"What other surprises do you have for us Princess Lillian?" The King asked after listening to her answer.

Lillian smiled slightly. "I am very smart, and very strong. That's why I am here. Frieza knows of our trade with your planet. We assume that he would turn his sights on Vegeta soon."

"Let us say hypothetically that there was something you could do to aid in our victory over Frieza." The king paused at shot a look at the Prince at his audible scoff. "Planet Earth and Planet Vegeta have been allies in trade but that is where the alliance ended. Why would your King send you here? Why would he offer us help?"

Lillian shrugged her shoulders and let a confused look fall on her face as she looked away from the King and answered. "Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

Prince Vegeta paced back in forth in his quarters in the very early hours of the morning following the Earth Princess' arrival. Even the pleasurable company of a willing saiyan female could not distract his mind from the conversation with the woman.

He dismissed the woman without a glance and went back to his thoughts. He hated that she came to this planet. He hated that she was so smart tongued. He hated that she was fast and he hated that she was strong. No male or female had ever compared to him in strength. He was the Price of Saiyans, he was a warrior. He was feared by many across the galaxy for his brutality and his power and now he was being made a fool of by some woman, a mere _human_ woman at that.

He sneered at the thought. It simply wasn't possible. He paused during his pacing and glanced at the mirror that was in front of him. His eyes focused on the place where her blade cut his throat. Saiyans healed rapidly and all that was left to remind him of the incident was the small white scar that he would carry with him forever. He growled menacingly and punched the mirror. The mirror shattered and glass rained down on the floor.

He resumed his pacing and ignored the sting of his bloodied fist and the crunch of the glass beneath his boots. He recalled her expression and her answer when his father asked her why the humans wanted to help the saiyans.

_Your guess is as good as mine._

Vegeta was a brutal warrior but he was also a smart, perceptive man. He would have to be in order the take his father's place as King. He was aware that she knew exactly why she was sent to planet Vegeta.

She was lying, and he was going to do whatever he had to do to get the truth out of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to leebee14 and Ina Meh Quin for the reviews :)**

* * *

The Prince was in a foul mood. He stalked the hallway outside of the visiting Princess' quarters for what felt like hours as he waited for her to emerge. He sneered in anger as he awaited her. His father had placed her in the royal quarters of the palace. To him she was little more than a servant and should be treated as such. Visiting royalty meant nothing to him. To the Prince, the saiyans were superior to all races. As his stomach began to growl with hunger he decided he had enough of waiting. He growled and shot a ki blast through the locked door and barged in unannounced. The Princess was not in the sitting room, the bedroom, the bathroom, or any of the vast closets.

The Prince turned on his heel and marched out of the room angrily. Where was that blasted woman? He grabbed the nearest servant and barked at him, "Where is the Earth Princess?"

The servant cowered under the Prince's angry glare. "She has not been in her quarters for hours your majesty. I believe she is in the training wing."

Vegeta felt like his eyes were bugging out of his head. "The training wing? The idiot, If she's not dead already she will be soon."

Vegeta tossed aside the harassed servant and made his way towards the training wing. The training rooms in the palace were reserved for only the royal family and the saiyan army's elite soldiers. Vegeta smirked to himself, the soldiers would eat her alive.

Vegeta's smirk fell the instant he walked into the main training room. Her hair was tied up and she was wearing one of the tight saiyan body suits, but no armor was made to fit a female frame so she went without it. There were various rips and tears through the suit, one shoulder was left bare and bloodied but she stood tall as she currently fought one of the army's best lieutenants who looked to be in worse shape than she was.

Vegeta entered the room and looked around at all of the men watching the scene. The nearest to him, Nappa, bowed when he noticed the Prince's presence. "My Prince."

"What is the meaning of this? How long has this been going on?" Vegeta questioned the soldier.

Nappa shook his head, "They've been going like this for hours. I've never seen anything like her. He is just slightly stronger than her, but she is faster."

"How is this even possible? She is human." Vegeta was mystified.

Nappa smirked. "It's rather remarkable really. She was in here, training alone when Bardock came in. Apparently he was making rather obscene remarks about her and she punched him. Hit him square in the nose and he fell flat on his back. They've been going at it ever since."

"This is ridiculous." The Prince said as he crossed his arms.

The soldiers laughed as Bardock scored a rather nasty blow to the Princess' collarbone. She fell back against the wall and charged up while Bardock laughed. "Women have no place on the battlefield wench. You will forever be an unworthy opponent."

Vegeta watched as Lillian smiled and slowly brought her hands up. "You are sorely mistaken Bardock, for it is you that is unworthy."

She brought her hands up and sent one final blast that had them both reeling against the training room's walls in a cloud of dust. Vegeta felt the walls shake and looked on as the dust cleared. Lillian was panting and leaning against the wall but Bardock was on the ground, out cold.

The room was completely silent as the soldiers looked between their powerful lieutenant and the lithe Earth Princess. Vegeta, for once, was stunned into silence. Lillian looked over at the shocked men and said quietly, but clearly, "Who else wants to join him on the floor?"

The men were silent. A few of them went to where Bardock was passed out and carried him off to the regeneration tanks. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and walked towards the Earth Princess. "Everyone out, now."

The men quickly took their leave, no one daring to disobey the surly Prince. Lillian turned her gaze towards him. Vegeta smirked slightly as he moved closer to her. "Do you feel better now Earth Princess?"

Lillian lifted her chin and gazed at him with malice. "Have you come to beat up on the Earthling to heal your wounded pride?"

Vegeta had never had a problem with putting a woman in her place. It wasn't often that he was challenged by one but on the rare occasion that he had he made sure that they wouldn't ever step out of line again. Although currently, he was enjoying the challenge. "Our day will come woman, I would rather fight you when you pose a challenge." He looked her up and down, letting his eyes roam over her frame. "Your outfit leaves not much to the imagination, especially with half of it torn away."

Vegeta enjoyed watching her face redden and her eyes darken. She moved very close to him, their bodies were touching very slightly. She let her gaze roam over the Saiyan Prince and he rose an eyebrow as she brought her hand to his neck, but made no move to stop her. She let her finger graze the small scar she left on his neck and Vegeta had to fight away a shiver. She turned her face up towards his and brought her lips to his ear. "How does it feel to know that the scar you will wear forever was placed there by a human woman's hand?"

Vegeta pushed her away from him roughly and she hit the wall hard. She hissed in a breath but her eyes were now sparking with humor. "You are hiding something Earthling."

She rose an eyebrow at him. He noticed she was now leaning heavily on the wall. "We all have secrets Prince Vegeta."

Her breathing was labored as she leaned against the wall. It was taking every ounce of the strength she still possessed to stay upright on her own two feet. Vegeta looked over her again. "You require a regeneration tank."

Lillian sneered at him. "Go away." She wanted him to leave her alone so she could let herself pass out alone. If there was anyone she didn't want to witness her at her weakest it was the saiyan Prince.

The Prince crossed his arms and smirked at her. "If you can walk from the wall you're relying on for support to the other I will leave you alone."

Lillian knew there was no way she was going to stand without support, much less walk, but she would be damned if she would give up without a fight. She straightened against the wall and willed her feet to move but they just wouldn't go anywhere. The room began to spin and before she could stop herself she fainted into the Prince's arms.

Prince Vegeta caught her around the waist before she hit the ground. He brought an arm under her knees and carried her to the doctors. He looked down at her as he walked down the hallway. Her face was dirty with soot and her nose was bleeding but was relatively unscathed. Her clothing was completely torn and the Prince was pretty positive she had a broken arm and a few broken ribs. He had no idea why he was taking her to the tanks, he should have left her on the floor of the training room.

He entered the regeneration room and ignored the saiyans who were staring at him as he carried the unconscious human girl. He programmed a tank and hooked her up himself. Soon she was floating in the tank and would be fully healed after a few hours.

"Prince Vegeta?" The Prince looked over at the soldier who dared to speak to him. He nodded his head, encouraging the man to speak. "Did the Princess really knock out Bardock?"

The Prince glanced over at the tank where Bardock was suspended, looking much worse than Lillian. He turned his attention back to the Princess suspended in the liquid, looking almost peaceful. "It would appear so." He said without a glance towards the soldier. "Alert me when she awakens."

He did not wait for he man's response and left the room immediately. He marched past the questioning looks the soldiers sent his way and walked towards the throne room to wait for the Princess to awaken. She had pretty much admitted to him that she was hiding something, and he would be damned if he wouldn't find out what it was before nightfall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Ina Meh Quin for the review!  
ExplodingQuasar, this chapter provides and answer for your question :)**

* * *

For the first time in as long as Lillian could remember she as actually afraid. Perhaps afraid wasn't really the word, apprehensive was more like it. She had KO'd a high ranking lieutenant in the Saiyan Army, half-way destroyed the main training room, and she pissed of Vegeta... again. Honestly the Prince was the least of her worries. She was more _apprehensive_ of the King's reaction. She was in the middle of trying to prove herself to him and she goes and lets her emotions get the best of her. She was a warrior, not some emotional twit.

Luckily when the regeneration fluid drained she was alone in the infirmary wing. She grabbed a robe and pulled the hood over her head and silently made her way back through the wreckage that was the training room and along to her quarters. Luckily she was unseen until she had at least reached the royal wing. She was stopped by a palace servant that recognized her. "Princess Lillian, the King and Prince would like to see you in the throne room immediately."

'Damn,' she thought. 'Busted.' She smiled at the maid and said, "Yes, I will be right along after I have a bath and am in proper dress."

The maid bowed her head. "Yes Princess. All of your belongings have been moved from your space craft and placed in your quarters."

The Princess nodded her head and walked though her door. 'Damn it,' she thought. There would be no way for her to make a quick getaway if needed now. All of her clothing, food, and priceless personal items were now in her closets. She shook her head as she filled the large tub. Things can be replaced, but a life can not. If she must, she would leave it all behind.

She took her time soaking and scrubbing away every bit of blood and grime from the cuts and scrapes that were no longer there. After she felt that she was finally completely clean she climbed out of the tub and braided her long blond hair and dried herself off. She selected a ruby red long-sleeved empire-waisted gown, knowing that it was the exact shade of the Prince's cape and would probably piss him off. She pinned her braid into a bun and as an after-thought placed her tiara on her head. When she finally felt that she was ready she walked into her sitting room and stifled a yelp at her intruder.

"It is extremely rude to spy on young women while they are dressing." Lillian said matter of factly to the surly looking Prince that was blocking her exit.

He was staring at her, scowling with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I can assure you that you have nothing I wish to see in any state of undress."

The Princess smirked at him and took a few steps closer to them. "If you will excuse me then, the King wishes to speak with me."

Vegeta looked down at her and smirked. "The King has no business with you, I am the one who requested your presence."

Lillian crossed her arms under her chest and frowned at him. "Well that is too bad for I have nothing to say to you."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms as he prowled closer to her. Lillian's pride alone kept her rooted to the spot where she stood, even when he came within inches of her. She would not move a muscle for this saiyan. Vegeta grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her close to him. He looked her in the eyes and she could see the malice and hate flashing off of his. "You are going to answer my questions or next time you pull a wild stunt like that I will make sure the regeneration tanks won't be able to save you."

Lillian pushed him away from her and said, "Do not touch me saiyan. I am not afraid of death, so why would I answer your questions?"

Vegeta stepped back from her and paused a moment before saying, "Frieza exterminated your planet this morning. There is nothing left."

She did not weep, she did not scream, she did not run. Vegeta had to admit she surprised him. He wasn't sure how he expected her to act. It was almost as if she hadn't heard him. The only clue he had was the single breath she huffed out like she had been winded. Lillian merely blinked once and said, "Then I have nothing left."

She turned from him and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She took her braid down and let her long golden waves run down her back freely. She pulled the tiara from her head and ran her fingers over the small jewels. "This tiara has been worn by the Princesses of Earth for the last 300 years." She spoke quietly, so quietly that Vegeta wasn't sure that he was suppose to hear. She quickly turned on her heel and walked to the balcony. Vegeta followed behind her and she slowly walked to the edge. After a few moments of staring down at the small tiara she reared her arm back and hurled it into the forest.

Vegeta was momentarily stunned at her actions though his face didn't show it. Even thought he hated her, but he almost felt pity towards her. She just found out she lost her family, home, everything that she had ever known... he couldn't imagine going through the same fate.

Lillian turned to him and her eyes seemed to be glowing an impossible green. "I must speak with the King immediately."

Vegeta grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "We have unfinished business here Princess."

She roughly knocked his hand away and stalked past him. "I am no longer a Princess. I am just Lillian now. I have business with the King." She looked back at him, "I have told you before, do not touch me. I'm sure I will be answering all of your questions shortly."

Lillian turned without another word and stalked towards the throne room. Vegeta walked along side her and after a moment said, "I expect answers to all of my questions woman."

Lillian took a deep breath and said, "Shut up Vegeta, just shut up."

Vegeta wanted to laugh at her childish response but stopped himself as they entered the throne room where the King was awaiting them. Prince Vegeta took his throne and Lillian bowed to the King. "I've heard that you managed to knock my highest lieutenant unconscious and in doing so demolished a training room Princess."

Lillian nodded and said, "I've heard that my planet has been destroyed so the title 'Princess' no longer applies. Yes, I fought with the one called Bardock. I will of course repair the training room."

The King sent his son an angry glance and said. "I wasn't aware that you knew about Earth."

"I suppose you have a few questions for me." Lillian prompted.

The King rubbed his chin while he looked on at the young woman. He was surprised by her actions, much like his son. She seemed to be perfectly calm though she just found out she is essentially the last of her race. "Where do you plan on going now that your planet has been destroyed?"

Lillian was not prepared for that question. "I am unsure. I will help you defeat Frieza and then I will move on I suppose."

The King nodded his head. "You keep speaking of being able to help defeat Frieza, yet you are just one young human woman. Yesterday I laughed at you, but today after seeing my greatest fighter in that regeneration tank I am not so quick to do so."

Lillian continued to stare at the King and said, "I thank you for your gift of grace."

The Prince was growing impatient. "What my father is trying to say is how the hell did you do it? You are a human."

Much to Prince Vegeta's surprise Lillian smiled, a truly brilliant smile. "Yes. You keep saying that over and over. _She is only a human._ Have you ever stopped to wonder if what you are saying is true?"

The King and the Prince's eyes widened at the same time and they looked over at the Princess. To them, she looked human. She was small, long golden hair, green eyes, and a bright smile on the rare occasion that she let it show. The Prince had put her in the regeneration tank himself, if she was anything other than humanoid he would have noticed.

"Are you saying that you aren't human?" The King asked quietly.

Lillian laughed and the Prince and King stilled. "You have these scouters over your eyes at any and all times, have you ever once thought to check my power level? Or did you believe since I am only an ordinary human it wouldn't be worth checking?"

The King and Prince turned to look at each other before the Prince engaged his scouter. He choked out a gasp as her power level came on the screen. He looked back at her slack-jawed as she smiled serenely on him. "Have you seen a ghost Vegeta?"

"You have been tampering with my scouter, that is the only explanation of this." The Prince said weakly.

"Enough!" The King yelled. " I will settle this." The King engaged his own scouter and his expression soon matched that of his son. "Impossible," he whispered out.

The Prince turned to his father. "200,000. How is that even possible? It's not possible."

Lillian nodded her head at the shocked saiyans. "It is possible, and I am currently suppressing my power."

She wanted to laugh at the expressions on the saiyan's faces. She has planned on keeping this information a secret but now that she felt she had nothing to lose she might as well put all her cards on the table.

"What are you?" The Prince whispered.

Lillian picked her head up and stared into the Prince's eyes. "I know that you have all heard the tales of 'The Legendary.'"

The Prince gasped and the King laughed. "I have had enough of you and your foolish games and lies. You are referring to The Legendary Super Saiyan? That's absurd, a myth told by our ancestors. You aren't even a saiyan. I should have you publicly executed for your accusations."

The King stood and started to call the guards when his son grabbed his arm. The King looked over at the Prince who was staring slack jawed at the Earth Princess. The King looked at Lillian and his own mouth fell open.

She was in a battle stance, growling as the power began to grow and flow through her. The room was shaking and the lights began to dim. Her dress was fluttering around her ankles and her normal emerald eyes were turning an even brighter green. Her dark golden blond locks turned impossibly gold and she began to glow. The Prince could feel the incredible power radiating off of her. Somewhere in the back of his mind a switch finally clicked and he noticed how truly beautiful she was. He pushed that thought aside and glanced at the King who's face was ashen as he looked on. "Father, what... what is her power level?"

The King engaged his scouter and fell back in his chair when her levels registered. "It's, she's... it's registered at 150 million."

The Prince fell back in his chair just as his father had. He gazed at the golden woman in shock. "How.. what, who?"

When Lillian finally spoke, she even spoke with power. Her voice was loud and strong and vibrated off of the walls. "You are right." She paused for a moment and then said,

"I am not saiyan, I am half saiyan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Ina Meh Quin for the review!**

* * *

The King and Prince were quiet for a few moments. The guards that had entered the throne room at the disturbance of Lillian powering up were shocked into stunned silence. The room was silent except for the powerful hum that was emitted from whom everyone believed was the Princess of Earth.

"It's impossible." The King finally whispered out.

Lillian laughed. "Here I stand, transformed into my super-saiyan form and you still do not believe? I know that saiyans are arrogant, as I have inherited that trait, but honestly what other proof do you need? I could level the entire planet if you desire proof of my power."

"You are half saiyan and half human?" The Prince asked after a moment.

Lillian powered down back to her normal form and the King waved the guards off. He brought his hand to his head, how could this possibly be happening? A power level of 150 million, way beyond anything he or his son had ever achieved.

"So you are not the Princess of Earth? What is your lineage?" The King asked.

Lillian began to pace in front of the King and Prince. "Yes Prince Vegeta, I am half saiyan and half human." She looked towards the King and said, "I am, or was, also the Princess of Earth. My mother, the Queen, was human, as is the King."

"That doesn't make any sense." The Prince said with a scowl.

Lillian smiled slightly. "I said that the King was human, never did I say that he was my father. The Queen was already pregnant at the time of her marriage and coronation to the King."

The King scoffed and said, "So your King married an already tainted woman?"

Lillian's eyes burned with anger and her fists balled as she turned her attention to the King. "Saiyans have traveled to Earth freely while engaging in trade so they frequently have inhabited the planet. The King had already courted the future Queen and had the date of their union set when a nameless saiyan kidnapped her for a ransom. She was beated and raped during her capture where she came out pregnant with me." Lillian's eyes softened and she looked to the ground. "The King was a good man and loved his betrothed and married her anyway. I have always been raised as his own and as the rightful heir to the throne. No one on Earth besides my family knew of my actual lineage."

The King looked at her questioningly. "Why have I not heard of this sooner? Saiyans are brutal by nature but never should one of my men engage a woman of an allied planet without consent."

"It is my understanding that the King and Queen wished to keep the entire scandal under wraps. Had the people known, the Queen would have been stripped of her title and I would have been exhiled. A baby with no home or race to claim, I would have burned." Caroline looked up from the floor and at the King. "And what would they have told you? One of your men took it upon himself to rape the future Queen of Earth but her eyes were bound the entire time, we have not a name or face to go by so good luck finding the bastard?"

The King and Lillian stared at each other for a long while in silence, sizing the other up. The Prince was lost in his own thoughts and began to speak them outloud. "It is quite obvious, don't you think?" Lillian and King Vegeta turned a questioning eye towards The Prince. The Prince addressed the King as he spoke. "She is incredibley strong and fast, enough so that she knocked our highest ranking lieutenant unconcious at only her base form. Humans and saiyans are both of humanoid forms so thier being able to reproduce is certainly possible." He looked over at Lillian and said, "she has the coloring of a human, but the spirit, strength and speed of a saiyan."

Lillian chuckled and said, "Careful Prince, that sounded suspiciously like a compliment."

Much to his mortification the Prince felt his cheeks redden. He quickly recovered and said, "You may act like a saiyan but your human features make you ugly and undesirable too say the least."

Lillian rolled her eyes and the King spoke up quickly. "Enough nonsesnse. I must know, how did you achieve The Legendary?"

Lillian smiled sligtly. "You know of Frieza's most prized fighters? The Ginyu Force?"

The King and the Prince nodded and the King answered. "Yes, they are extremely powerful. Especially Captain Ginyu, I've heard when he is at mast form his power level is over 240,000."

Lillian nodded and began to pace the room. "Yes, they were extremely powerful. I'm sure Frieza has not let it known that they have been eliminated."

The Prince's eyes widened. "The Ginyu Force is no longer? How could that be?"

Lillian looked over at him. "I wiped them out a few months before I left to come to Vegeta-sei."

The Prince and the King stared at her. "_You _wiped them out, alone?" This was begining to be too much for the King to accept.

Lillian nodded. "Yes. Frieza felt that he had bled Earth dry of his resources, and he was correct. They were sent to purge the planet and set it up for it's sale on the market. I had been training in the gravity chambers I had designed, knowing that soon I would need to use my full power. I am extremly smart, the most brilliant person on Earth." She said it matter of factly. She wasn't gloating, for it was just a simple truth. I had designed the scouters that we traded with you and also designed a more powerful scouter that could pick up interplanetary transmissions. I picked up on Frieza's plans for the Earth and his dispatch of the Ginyu Force."

Lillian took a deep breath and continued her pacing. "I panicked. I had picked up on their power levels and I knew that I wasn't powerful enough to defeat them. I spent day and night in the gravity chamber, constantly pumping the power levels up till I was over 500 times Earth's gravity but my power level wasn't reaching any higher. Soon I realized I was out of time but I had to fight with all I had, I had to try."

Lillian stopped her pacing and sat on the floor at the foot of the Price and King's thrones. All of a sudden she was just so very tired. "I met them in a desert as far away from civilization as I could drive them. We fought a terrible battle that was destined to end in my demise. I knew that I had nothing left and that I was going to die. I accepted it and felt that at least I would die a warrior fighting for my planet and the billions of people that inhabited it. I faced them and began powering up. I reached my peak and heard Captain Ginyu laugh at my attempt at saving my pathetic planet and race."

Lillian looked up at the Prince and King who were listening to her intently. "I was angry, angrier than I had ever been before. My planet was not pathetic and neither was my race. I had already accepted that I would die, but I would not let my people die at the hands of those monsters. I felt my anger grow, my body felt like it would combust and I accepted it and pushed past it and it happened. I ascended, and I crushed the Ginyu Force in a matter of moments. I knew that I was no match for Freiza and the human's power was pathetic compared to mine even with all of the Earthly army combined. I hoped that I could save Earth with the help of my true father's people. I underestimated Freiza and I failed. The Earth is gone but there is hope for Vegeta-sei. I could not help my home planet, but I can help yours."

The King absorbed everything that the young woman had just told him. "You are a bastard half-breed child of a nameless saiyan who abandoned you. Why would you want to help us?"

Lillian sighed and looked into the King's eyes. "I may be a bastard saiyan, but I am saiyan. It's all I have left."

* * *

Late that evening Lillian drug her tired body back to her quarters. She had spent countless hours with the saiyan scientists showing them how to create the more powerful scouters. She had spend even more time working on the gravity chamber so it would exceed 500 times gravity and created training bots that would absorb the blasts of the training saiyan and fire them back at them so essentially it was like they were fighting themselves at their peak of power.

She was so very tired and wanted nothing more than to fall into a hot bath and then fall into a sleep that lasted for days. She steppped into the hot bath she had run and sighed as the warmth relieved her aching muscles. It had been a very long and trying day. She refused to think about Earth, she would grieve her home and family in private when she was ready. At the moment her only focus was on destroying Frieza. To her, it was everything.

When the water began to grow cool she unwillingly climbed out of the tub and slipped into a blue robe. She braided her hair to the side and let it hand over her shoulder. She cared not to dress before she left her dressing rooms, she planned on slipping into unconciousness at the very next moment.

She stepped out of her dressing room wearing nothing but a think silk robe to find Prince Vegeta standing at her balcony. She sighed as she walked out to meet him. "How many times do I have to mention how rude it is to enter a woman's private chambers unannouced?"

The small smile Lillian was wearing dropped as she noticed Vegeta was paying no attention to her. He was standing with his arms crossed under his chest and he was staring out at the dark night sky. He seemed to not even know that she was there. "Vegeta? Are you alright?"

The Prince sighed and said, "I had always assumed The Legendary was a myth."

Lillian nodded and said, "Yes. I myself had never heard of it even though I followed saiyan culture closely. When it happened to me I thought I had died."

The Prince smirked and finally looked at her. His cheeks reddened and he quickly looked away. "You are not dressed to be accepting company."

Lillian laughed and said, "I wasn't expecting company. You were already here when I came out of my dressing chambers."

The Prince avoided looking at her as he walked back into the room and to the door leading into the hallway. "Yes, well. I intend to achieve super-saiyan immediately."

Lillian wanted to roll her eyes at the prideful saiyan. At the root of everything, his power was what really mattered to him, and she knew it was eating him alive that she had achieved The Legendary before him. "I hope so, we have a hard battle ahead of us." Vegeta opened the door and they walked out into the hallway. Suddenly Vegeta turned towards her and looked at her again.

Lillian had not realized that he was holding something in his hand until he stuck it out in offering. She looked down at the tiara she had thrown out of the window earlier and gazed up at him questioningly. "This is a part of you, you should keep it."

Lillian reached for the tiara and held it in her hands as if it would break. "It's a reminder of the title I never deserved, and will never have again. Wearing this tiara has always been a burden."

She wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or if Vegeta's impossibly dark eyes softened momentarily. "You were and are the rightful Princess of Earth. To rule is always a burden, but you deserved it. Your planet may be gone but your grace is still in tact."

Lillian looked up at the Prince questioningly. "Vegeta, have you hit your head?"

Vegeta smirked and shook his head. "You should know, what my father said is untrue. You are not a _bastard_ half-breed saiyan. You _are _a saiyan. You will always have a home with your people, at Vegeta-sei."

For the first time in her life Lillian felt tears prickle the back of her throat. She had never once cried in her life, but at that moment she felt as though she could cry rivers. Leave it to the surly Prince who spoke little and she despised greatly to look straight through her and know that one of her heart's biggest desires was a place to call home now that the only one she had ever known was destroyed.

She quickly shook the threatening tears away, she would not show her weakness to the saiyan Prince. She curled her fingers around the tiara and looked up at the Prince with a small smile. "Thank you Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded his head and his ever-prominent scowl quickly took over his face. Lillian wanted to laugh, the surly Prince was back. He looked down the hall and said, "You will go inside your quarters now, you are indecent. The last thing we need is for the the servants to see us together and think that I would ever copulate with the likes of you."

Lillian rolled her eyes and stepped inside the doorway. "Whatever you say your majesty, We wouldn't ever want anyone to think the Prince of Saiyans was dirtying the sheets with the filthy half-breed" she said sarcastically.

Vegeta smirked at her and turned towards his own quarters. "Sleep well woman, we begin to train at first light."

Lillian turned back into her quarters without another word. She went immediately to her bed and fell into a deep sleep while still holding onto her tiara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Ina Meh Quin and leebee14 for the reviews!  
Also, I got a PM from someone asking where the romance is, fear not... it is on it's way :)**

* * *

"Princess? The Prince instructed me to wake you at first light."

Lillian felt herself being shaken awake after feeling like she had only slept minutes. She shrugged off the offender and rolled over with a groan.

"Princess you must wake, the Prince demands it!" A quiet voice urgently pleaded.

Lillian groaned again and mumbled into her pillow, "Tell the Prince to piss off."

The servant chuckled slightly before covering her chuckle with a cough, "I'm sorry Princess but I don't really want to die today."

The Princess opened one eye to peer at the servant who was trying to awaken her. She was a nice looking girl with a friendly smile on her face. Lillian thought for a moment about blasting the smile right off of her face. "If you are still in my room in the next 2 minutes I will blast you into oblivion."

The servant squealed and immediately ran out of the room. Lillian smiled to herself and snuggled into her warm bed and drifted off into oblivion. A few moments later she was rudely awakened by shouting coming from her sitting room.

"_I don't care what state of dress she is in, that blasted woman is due in the training room NOW. Get out of my way!"_ Lillian groaned as she heard the angry growl of the Prince. Seconds later the door exploded open and the Prince stalked into her room. "Woman you will awaken now or I will drag you to the training rooms myself! Do you understand?"

Lillian peaked up at him with one eye. "Who the hell got your panties into a twist this early?"

Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms under his chest. "What the hell are panties?"

Lillian laughed and yawned while stretching her arms above the covers. She knew there was no way she would be getting any more sleep now that the Prince was in her room. "Don't worry about it Vegeta. Maybe I'll tell you about them sometime." She said with a chuckle. She waited for the Prince to leave but he wouldn't move. "You can leave now."

Vegeta scowled even deeper and scoffed at her. "I'm not leaving until you are on your way to the training room, I won't have you falling back asleep."

Lillian raised her brow at the Prince. "Well suit yourself but you'll be in for a surprise when I get out of bed."

"What are you going on about now woman?" The Prince asked in a huff.

Lillian laughed and stuck her bare leg out from under the thick blanket and wiggled her toes. "You'll be getting an eyeful seeing as how I didn't wear anything to sleep in last night."

The prince immediately flushed crimson and turned on his heel. "You are a vulgar woman." He walked into the sitting room closing the bedroom door on his way out. "You have 5 minutes," he shouted through the door.

Lillian laughed and hopped out of bed when she was sure the Prince wasn't coming back in. She was quickly finding that she enjoyed teasing him, especially since he seemed to be such a prude. She brushed her teeth and tied up her hair quickly. She dug out one of the saiyan battle suits she had pilfered from the training rooms the day before and dressed quickly.

The Prince was pacing the room and growling to himself when she finally emerged. She laughed at him and said, "Okay fine, let's go."

The Prince looked over at her and took in her appearance. Her hair was tied into a tail high on her head and she had a bright smile on her face. The battle suit she was wearing was far too snug to his mind. You could see every womanly curve of her body and it was bothering him for some reason. "You need a set of armor."

Lillian shook her head and stepped past him into the hall and headed towards the training rooms. "They don't fit correctly, and I don't really need it."

The Prince followed her and frowned. "You require armor woman, I will not say it again."

Lillian rolled her eyes and said, "I don't quite see what it matters but I will fashion some this evening." When they reached the training rooms she glanced around to see that the rooms had been fully restored and that they were the only ones present. "Is the King not training with us?"

The Prince shook his head in disgust. "He is currently monitoring the interplanetary feeds to learn if and when Frieza is heading for us. He feels that he is strong enough already."

Lillian looked into the Prince's eyes, "He is wrong."

The Prince continued to hold her stare and said, "He is foolish. Let us begin."

* * *

Vegeta was frustrated. He wasn't getting any more powerful. They were training at 300 times Earth's gravity, he was becoming winded and the woman seemed to be getting along just fine. It was like she wasn't even affected. He had to ascend. He had a great need to be the strongest saiyan alive and currently he was being beaten out by a woman.

_He _was the Prince of Saiyans, the future King. _He _was worthy.

Vegeta knew that she was holding back from her full power, and it was infuriating. After a particularly rough spar he pulled back and bared his teeth at her. He pushed her up against the training room wall and growled, "You are holding back, fight me like a true warrior woman!"

Lillian smirked at him, "You can't handle my full power."

Vegeta felt that he had never been so angry in his life. He would have blasted her into nothingness if he thought it would work. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING," he shouted.

Lillian pushed him off of her and smiled humorlessly. "You asked for it." Lillian got into battle stance and began to power into her full super-saiyan form. The room shook with the power of it and Vegeta had to step back. Within moments she was standing before him, glowing with her transformation. Vegeta was not one for poetic nuances but he felt that her transformation was a beautiful thing to behold.

Vegeta smirked and fell into his own battle stance. "Now maybe we can make some real progress."

Lillian smirked and crossed her arms under her breast. "You sure you can handle it?"

Vegeta scoffed at him. "Like I said, I can handle anything, especially a spar with a woman."

Lillian growled and came at him full force. She landed a blow directly on his chest and he flew back against the opposite wall of the training room. When the dust cleared she saw Vegeta lying on the floor against the wall. She sighed and mumbled to herself, "Let's hope I didn't just kill the Prince of Saiyans, I might get in a little trouble for that." Lillian walked over to him and saw that he was indeed breathing and sighed in relief slightly. His eyes were closed and for a moment his ever-present scowl was gone. Lillian brushed the dirt off of his cheek and thought that when he wasn't so angry he was actually rather handsome.

Vegeta grabbed her hand unexpectedly and opened his eyes. "Don't touch me woman." He pushed her hand away and pushed himself to a sitting position against the wall.

She sat back and smirked at him. "I was beginning to wonder if I killed you."

Vegeta winced as he got to his feet. "Impossible."

Lillian rolled her eyes and powered down. "Whatever Vegeta." She thought momentarily about knocked him out and dumping him in a regeneration tank. She knew there was no way he would ever admit to needing to take a break or that he was done for the day. She also knew that she would have to listen to him yell at her if she did that so she decided to try another tactic to get him to slow down for a little while. "I was wondering if you could help me with something?" The Prince scowled at her but didn't say anything so she continued. "I've seen saiyans fly before."

Vegeta crossed his arms under his chest and said, "So?"

"Well," Lillian started. "Growing up on Earth I wasn't ever around any saiyans, so I never learned how to fly."

Vegeta smirked at her. "You can achieve The Legendary and have a power level of 150 million but you can't do something as simple as flying?"

Lillian sighed and crossed her arms under her chest. "Fine. I'll just ask someone else."

Vegeta laughed at her and said, "Oh no, I'll train you on flying. This should be fun to watch."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bam! Two in one night, I'm trying to pump out a few extra chapters because I will be out of town for a work conference this weekend, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"You know, you could at least try to help me instead of just standing around and laughing you big idiot!"

Lillian was irritated, embarrassed, tired, and to top it all off hungry. She and Vegeta left the training rooms hours earlier and were out on the palace grounds. She couldn't get the hang of flying, of course she really didn't have the best teacher. He stood around barking orders at her instead of explaining it properly and when she fell on her butt he would spend at least ten minutes laughing. Currently she was sitting on the ground from where she last fell over and Vegeta was doubled over in laughter. She pushed herself up and shot a ki blast at him that caught him by surprise and knocked him to the ground. He scowled at her and she crossed her arms and smirked in triumph. "I'm seriously thinking about blasting your ugly head right off."

Vegeta smirked and stood up next to her. "Well, good thing I could actually fly so I could get away from you."

Lillian has always had a hellacious temper, but she supposed being half human led her to be able to control it well. Somehow Vegeta just seemed to be able to push the right buttons to make her lose it. She balled her fists and angrily moved closer to the saiyan Prince. "Too bad I could blast you before your feet ever left the ground."

Vegeta sneered at her and moved even closer, "I am the Prince of Saiyans and you will show me some respect woman."

Lillian sighed and stepped back from Vegeta. "Let's just forget about it. We won't ever get anything done together, we just want to blast each other into oblivion any time we get within 10 feet of each other."

Lillian turned to go back inside the palace when Vegeta called after her. "I don't believe I dismissed you woman."

Lillian rolled her eyes and turned back to Vegeta. "Don't get all royal on me Vegeta, just forget about the flying lesson."

Lillian turned back around and felt a gentle tug on her arm. She turned around to see Vegeta still scowling but with a much brighter look in his eyes. "You blasted woman, I'm trying to help you here."

Lillian took a breath and said, "Okay, let's see how long we last without insulting each other or threatening each others lives."

Vegeta laughed and stepped closer to her. "I'm going to try something, place your hands in mine." Lillian raised an eyebrow but Vegeta just rolled his eyes and held his hands out. "I'm wearing gloves, I'm sure I won't catch any of your Earthly diseases."

Vegeta was taken by surprise as Lillian's face lit up with genuine laughter. It had been the first time since she had been here that he had seen her actually look joyful. Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered to him how stunning she was without even trying. She lightly placed her hands in his and with a smile said, "You didn't even make it a full minute."

Vegeta smiled slightly and grasped her hands firmly. "Shut your eyes woman." Lillian closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Now listen carefully; you know how to use your ki and project it away from your body. You have to learn to use your ki but keep it within your body." Vegeta slowly started to levitate off of the ground. He watched her lips part as she took in a sharp breath. "Do not break your concentration, and do not let go of my hands." Vegeta had to hold in a chuckle as he felt her hands grip his even tighter. "You have a lot of power inside of you, not all of it is for destruction. Focus it and use it to move yourself upward." After a few moments he continued, "Open your eyes Lillian."

Lillian's eyes popped open widely. "That's the first time you've addressed me by my name."

Vegeta smirked and said, "You're focusing on the fact that I've called you by your name and not by the fact that you're floating 15 feet in the air?"

Lillian looked down and sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh my God why did you lift me so high off the ground?" She looked up at Vegeta and said, "What if I fall?"

Vegeta shot her a look and dryly said, "You're capable of leveling planets with a single blow and you're scared of falling 15 feet? I am ashamed to call you a saiyan."

Lillian rolled her eyes but kept Vegeta's hands in a death grip. "Oh shut up and put me down."

Vegeta smirked at her and said, "You'll have to put yourself down. You aren't flying by my hand. I lifted you off the ground initially but you are the one who kept moving." Vegeta loosened his grip on hers and said, "Go ahead and let go."

Vegeta had come to learn very quickly that he could read her emotions very clearly in her eyes. First there was shock, then there was worry, and then there was apprehension. Slowly she began to peel her hands away from Vegeta's. After she successfully let go and managed to keep herself levitated she shot another brilliant smile at him. "I'm doing it! I'm actually flying!"

Vegeta watched her as she slowly started to move from side to side, dip and dive at his instruction. He found that he was actually finding enjoyment out of her obvious happiness and enjoyment. It had been a long time since he had seen a smile like hers, perhaps he never had, and it was truly a sight to behold.

Just as she was attempting a twirl the King emerged from the castle. The King looked over at the Princess of Earth twirling in delight and at his son who was watching in arrogant amusement. The King furrowed his brow as he recalled the scene not weeks before of the Saiyan Prince with hate filled eyes and the warrior Princess holding a sword to his throat. He called out at the two, "Preparing for battle I see?"

The King's exclamation surprised Lillian so much that she lost her concentration and began to fall. She couldn't catch herself and closed her eyes as she prepared for the impact that never came. She heard a huff and felt an arm come under her knees and one under her back. She opened one eye to find the Prince smirking down at her. "Some super-saiyan you are."

Lillian let out the breath she was holding and chuckled nervously. "I guess I'll have to practice my landings."

Vegeta laughed and said, "I'll say."

The King cleared his throat and The prince and Lillian turned to face him. "If you are quite done I'm sure the Princess would prefer to be on her own two feet."

Prince Vegeta flushed crimson and quickly put the Princess down. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms in front of her. She bowed slightly and said, "My King. Do you have news of Frieza?"

The King nodded his head and linked his arms behind his back and began to pace. The Prince knew this was a nervous habit of the King. Whatever news he had, it wasn't very good.

"Freiza has made contact with us. He says that he has a business proposition for me, and that he will be landing in three weeks time and expects a full banquet in his honor." The King said.

The Prince frowned and said, "So he wants us to throw a party for him?"

The King nodded. "Apparently he demands it."

Lillian interjected, "And the business proposition?"

The King sighed. "I am unaware of exactly what he is looking for. From his tone I get that he is recruiting warriors for his own uses."

Lillian began to nervously chew on her lip. "Probably because the Ginyu Force is gone." She looked between the Prince and the King in worry. "You do know don't you? He knows it was me that destroyed them, he knows I'm here. He's coming here for me."

The King glanced at her. "The thought crossed my mind, yes."

Lillian nodded. "I will prepare my ship for departure immediately. I will not put your planet in danger."

The Prince shook his head. "You will not leave. Whether or not you were on Vegeta-sei he would have come regardless. You are the best hope we have of being able to defeat him. This is not your fault."

Lillian felt her heart expand at the Prince's words. It was terribly selfish of her but she was so glad to not be sent away. The thought of leaving Vegeta-sei was a horrible one. She was even more relieved when the King nodded his head in agreement of the Prince. "Vegeta is right. He would come regardless."

"What are we going to do?" She asked the men.

The King sighed and said, "We are going to train, and then apparently we are going to prepare for a ball.

Lillian took a long look at herself in the mirror. The person she was staring at was the girl she left back on Earth. This girl had long, flowing hair that was tediously curled and pinned in an elegant up-do. She wore makeup to accentuate her long lashes and full lips and to hide the spattering of freckles along her nose. She was wearing a necklace of gold and rubies and her dress was of the finest dark blue velvet in the universe. The dress dipped low to accentuate her full breasts and had a wide neckline that left the delicate curve of her collarbone uncovered. The sleeves were long and fitted to the elbow and belled out slightly to her wrists. The dress clung to her torso and then flowed lightly to the floor. The final touch to her outfit was the small golden tiara she nestled into her curls.

For the first time in months Lillian felt that she looked like a Princess again, and she hated every moment of it. The girl in the mirror was the human princess of Earth. Here on Vegeta-sei she was the bastard half-breed saiyan warrior.

She knew she would have to face the monster that annihilated her planet and her people and paint the prettiest of smiles on her face while doing so. She would have to bow to him and thank him for all he did to _save_ her people. Those were the lies that he was feeding the saiyans, that he did his best to _save_ Earth. She knew that Freiza coming to Vegeta-sei was no coincidence. He had a motive, one that they would all soon find out.

Lillian took a deep breath and stepped into the golden heels she was to wear and smoothed her dress. She walked through the sitting room and into the hallway. The halls were deserted as she made her way towards the ballroom.

The entire palace was set for the occasion. The doors to all of the balconies were open to allow the cool night air in. The ballroom was magnificently set in hues of red, blue, and gold. The food and drink were plenty and many saiyans were already enjoying the festivities.

Lillian knew that it was only proper for her to enter the ballroom and bow before the King and Prince before anything else but she just couldn't bring herself to make her entrance. She knew that within hours she would meet with Freiza in that very room and she just wasn't ready to accept it yet.

Instead she walked past the ballroom doors and made her way to the first empty balcony. The night was clear and beautiful and the fresh cool air did wonders for her. She leaned against the railing and jumped when she heard a familiar voice. "You do know that it is customary to greet the royal family before you enjoy a party they're hosting Princess?"

Lillian turned and took in the sight of the Prince in his white dress armor complete with a scarlet cape. It pained her to admit it but the Prince was honestly drop dead gorgeous and it irritated her that he was very aware of it.

He moved closer to her and she watched as his eyes roamed over her body. She felt her belly tighten as she noticed the glimmer of approval in his eye. She smirked and said, "Yes, but it seems one half of the royal family has sought me out. It would be rude to walk away don't you think?"

Vegeta smirked and came to stand next to her at the railing. He did not look at her when he spoke next, his eyes were trained on the gardens below. "How are you liking the party Princess?"

She also looked out at the garden's as she spoke. "I feel I would enjoy it much more if it were under other circumstances."

The Prince glanced over at her and said, "Are you afraid Lillian?"

Lillian shook her head and sighed. "No, yes. I don't know. I am not afraid of Freiza, I am not afraid to die. I am afraid of what he is coming here to propose and I'm afraid that I won't be able to hold in my anger." Lillian looked over at Vegeta and continued, "I am afraid that I won't be able to save this planet and it will end up like Earth. I'm afraid to fail again."

Lillian expected a smart remark and was surprised when she did not get one. "You will not fail Lillian. You will avenge the Earth. I will help you, and when this is all over you will have a home at Vegeta-sei. All is not lost for you."

Vegeta was staring intently at Lillian and she suddenly realized how very close they were to each other. For a wild moment she wished for him to lean just a little closer but quickly brushed it away. There was no way in hell that the the Prince of Saiyans was about to kiss some half-breed, and she was quickly proven right. The thoughtfulness in Vegeta's eyes was quickly replaced with confusion. "Your nose, it looks different."

Lillian quickly snapped out of her romantic thoughts. What the hell was she thinking? Vegeta had no problem with exclaiming how ugly her features were to him and she didn't even like the man! She was a warrior for Pete's sake, not some star-eyed poet. She composed herself and shook her head at Vegeta's strange comment. "What the heck does that mean?"

Vegeta shook his head as he cleared all thoughts of pinning her against the railing and pulling all of the stupid pins that were binding her thick golden locks. All of the training he had been doing must have been driving him mad. "Your nose, it normally has speckles all over it."

Lillian furrowed her brow in confusion. "You mean my freckles? I'm wearing cover-up. On Earth they're seen as a skin blemish, a flaw per say."

Vegeta shook his head and quietly said, "I much prefer them uncovered. They are not a flaw in the least bit."

Lillian was at a loss for words and stared at him wordlessly. What in the world was going on? Vegeta cleared his throat and took several steps backward. "We should be getting on to the ball don't you think? You still have to make an appearance to the King."

Lillian let out the breath she wasn't aware that she was holding and laughed nervously. "You're right. I haven't walked in heels in a long time, let's hope I don't fall flat on my face."

Vegeta scoffed and said, "It wouldn't matter if you did, there is not much that could make you look worse."

Lillian shook her head and followed behind the arrogant Prince. She was distracted by how nice his butt looked in his battle suit, and for a moment thoughts of Freiza and their impending doom were forgotten.

* * *

**Don't hate me too much ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Ina Meh Quin for the review!  
I happen to LOVE this chapter :)**

* * *

Lillian took her seat next to the Prince and nervously awaited Frieza's arrival. She and the Prince exchanged a look, he was close enough that they could sense his power level. They both knew that it was only a matter of time.

Lillian focused on the saiyans that were coming to greet the King in an attempt to push aside her nerves. Many came forward and bowed to their King and Prince. Most ignored her completely; some gave her a subtle nod. After her defeat of Bardock all of Planet Vegeta-sei knew of her tainted lineage. The saiyans were no longer hostile towards her, most of them treated her as though she didn't exist. She was only a half-breed after all. No one apart from the King and Prince knew that she had achieved The Legendary and she was fine with that. She was already an outcast, she didn't want any more attention than she already accumulated.

Apparently her wish to blend in was doomed for she was seated at a place of honor next to the Prince, one that was reserved for the Princess of Saiyans or for an important guest. The only seat of greater importance was next to the King. Today it was reserved for Frieza. Everyone noticed where she sat, and many eyes fell on her as the evening progressed.

Lillian tensed when she felt the enormous amount of power flair from the entrance of the ballroom. She stood along with the rest of the royal family as her eyes fell on the monster that destroyed her planet. She felt Vegeta subtly squeeze her wrist. She had to keep a lid on her anger. She could not reveal to him her true power, he would see her as a threat and have her destroyed immediately.

The King, Prince, and she stepped down from where they were seated and met Frieza at the door. The room was utterly silent as everyone stared at the evil emperor. They stared at each other for a moment and then Lillian did the hardest thing she ever did in her life. She along with the King, Prince, and the rest of the saiyans bowed before Frieza.

When they arose Freiza was wearing an arrogant smirk. Lillian clasped her hands behind her back to hide her clenched fists. The King spoke first, "Lord Frieza, we welcome you to Vegeta-sei."

The emperor smiled humorlessly at the King. "Your people are as under-developed as I expected." Lillian felt her nails biting into her skin at his words. "But I guess you will do for my purposes."

The King nodded his head and said, "Yes my Lord, I assure you that we are capable."

Frieza next turned his attention to the younger saiyan next to him. "You are the Prince I presume, do you not speak?"

Vegeta had to suppress a smirk and said, "I am capable of speaking."

Frieza's eye's flashed with malice but they quickly hardened once again. "You will address me as Lord." Vegeta merely nodded his head. Before he could be punished for his behavior Frieza's eyes settle on Lillian and he was quickly distracted. She had to look at the floor because she could feel the hatred burning in her eyes. "Your coloring is not that of a saiyan, and you have no tail. You must be the Earth Princess."

Lillian continued to stare at the floor and, "Yes my Lord."

She felt Frieza's cold, clammy hand grip her chin violently and pull her head up to face him. She felt the Prince begin to shake with anger and she willed him to calm himself. "You will look at me when you address me," the monster spat out.

Lillian looked into his eyes and said, "I beg your forgiveness my Lord," and then she immediately let her gaze fall back to the floor.

He smiled humorlessly. "You have a beautiful face and a mighty spirit. I will enjoy breaking both of them once you join my army."

Lillian's eyes immediately shot up to look at the monster. "My Lord?"

Frieza smiled down at the young woman and suddenly turned away from her to address the other saiyans. "This is a ball is it not? Why are you not enjoying it?" The saiyans slowly turned their attention away from him and soon the music started again. Frieza turned back to them and said, "I require a private audience with you three."

The King nodded his head and escorted the party to the throne room where a table was set for the King, Prince and his two guests. The King gestured to the spread and said, "We have prepared you a feast Lord."

Frieza sneered and said, "I have much more important things to attend to over a low-class species' banquet. I am here to offer you a deal."

Lillian felt the hairs on her neck prickle in awareness. She was digging her nails into her palms so hard that they were beginning to bleed. Frieza turned his cold gaze towards her and she felt sweat break out along her brow. "It has come to my attention that you are the one that eliminated my Ginyu Force, are you not?"

Lillian knew she ought not lie, it would do no good for he already knew the truth anyway. "It was I my Lord."

Frieza chuckled humorlessly. "I do not know how you were capable, but any one person that could eliminate a force of my strongest warriors has a place in my army. I am in the market, as it were. Seeing as how I am now down 5 warriors that were essential to the Planet Trade Organization." Frieza turned his attention to the King. "In exchange for the Earthling and 4 of your top warriors I will spare your planet."

Lillian's heart was pounding in her ears. She would have to do the unthinkable. She was going to have to join Frieza's army of soulless heathens and destroy planets like her own.

This was her punishment for eliminating the Ginyu Force. She did not die on Earth so she would be forced to do the exact things she was so strictly against.

The room was silent. She knew the King would trade her without a second thought, but 5 of his best men would hurt his army and certainly cripple any plan they had to destroy Frieza. Before she could say anything the Prince spoke. "I will go in the Princesses place."

Lillian and the King shot startled expressions toward the Prince. He was not looking at either of them. He was standing with his arms folded under his chest and glaring at the emperor. Frieza looked over at him and laughed loudly. "My, that was quite unexpected indeed. I accept your willingness to join my army."

Lillian's mouth dropped open and she turned her attention back to Frieza. "The Prince will stay on Vegeta-sei and I will come with you."

The Prince shot her a murderous look and the emperor laughed again. "I said nothing of accepting the trade. I'm afraid if you want Vegeta-sei to survive there is no choice for you. You will come along, as will the prince since he is so willing. You will also assemble 3 more warriors and they will be your best. Do you accept?"

The King's eyes traveled to his son. He quickly looked away and bowed to the emperor. "We accept your bargain with great pleasure my Lord. The saiyans feel honored to have been selected by you."

Frieza smiled cruelly. "As you should. I will give you three months to assemble a team and then I will be back." The emperor turned his back on the three and started for the door. "No need to show me out, I will find my way." He looked back at them and laughed a humorless laugh, "Until then."

He then left without another word. The three stood completely still for a moment, all of them were at a loss for words. The King had just willingly given up his son to an evil emperor and Lillian was going to have to exterminate worlds that were just like her own. They had no choice, it was either serve or be exterminated. There did not speak because there were no words to describe their emotions at that moment. The King turned on his heel and stalked back into the ballroom without even a glance or a single word for his son.

Lillian was still for another moment before she felt the damn tears burning at her throat again. Twenty-five years without a single drop shed and now she felt the blasted weakness creep up on her with regularity. She felt that this time she would not be able to hold them in and ran out of the room at top speed.

She ignored the questioning stares from the saiyans as she pushed them all out of her way in the halls. She just wanted to be in her room alone and away from everyone so she could let all of the despair and fear and hate she felt explode out of her. She had bottled up the events of the last few months and finally she was going to buckle under all of the pressure.

She had just closed the door to her room behind her when she felt it being yanked open again and she was face to face with the Prince. She took a deep breath to try and keep her anger inside of her but it was a losing battle.

They scowled at each other and at the same time yelled, "YOU STUPID FOOL!"

Lillian let out a breath and balled her first in anger. "Me? I am a fool? You are the one that offered yourself up to that monster! Are you a complete idiot? What were you thinking?"

Lillian turned her back to him and Vegeta bared his teeth at her and slammed the door closed. He moved closer to her, "You are an idiot! You will not survive on Frieza's ship!"

Lillian whipped around and threw her hands up in frustration. "I am not some blasted small child that plays with dolls and teddy bears! I am fully capable of being able to look after myself! You think I can't handle myself? I have killed before and I will kill again Vegeta. No one will get in my way. I am going to avenge the Earth and if I have to do so from Frieza's ship then so be it! Now because of your fool mouth you will be bound to serve him as well!"

Vegeta balled his fists and argued back with her, "You have no place on that ship woman, Frieza's men… they will do terrible things to you. Have you not heard the stories? If you are even lucky enough to survive you will be broken for eternity!"

Lillian's eyes hardened and she stepped closer to the Saiyan Prince. She looked up into his impossibly dark eyes dangerously and very quietly said, "I dare any of them to touch me, I will kill them all."

Vegeta stared hungrily down at her. He couldn't take it anymore. Her green eyes were alight and burned ferociously like fire. Her cheeks were pink with anger and her breath was coming in angry huffs. He watched her breast rise and fall with every breath and thought half-breed she may be, but she was a true saiyan in honor and spirit. She was stubborn, strong, and prideful.

Most of all she was terribly, agonizingly beautiful.

Vegeta caught her off guard and pushed her roughly against the sitting room wall. He furiously yanked the pins that were securing her hair causing the silky strands to tumble into his waiting hands. He pushed his fingers through the thick curls and cradled her head. He looked down into her clouded eyes and smirked at her. "I have been imagining you in this very position all evening."

Lillian's lips curled into a smirk mirroring his. "That's funny, for I have as well."

The Prince's smirk grew as his lips crashed down on hers roughly and claimed her as his own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Ina Meh Quin for all of your reviews, I enjoy reading them very much!  
This is my last update until I come back from conference on Tuesday, until then: enjoy!**

* * *

To Lillian, kissing Vegeta was like playing with fire. It was so hot it burned.

Lillian felt like her entire body was on fire. He was holding her up against the wall with his body pressed tightly to hers. One of his hands was fisted in her hair and the other was squeezing her waist desperately, and his lips... His lips were everywhere. It was nothing like she had ever imagined. She felt his teeth scrape her collarbone and she shivered right down to her core.

Vegeta felt her shiver and his lips curled into a smirk against her neck. "Are you scared Lillian?"

Lillian sucked in a breath and let her hands roam under his armor. She chuckled huskily and said, "That's the second time you've asked me that tonight Vegeta." Vegeta pulled back from her slightly and looked into her eyes, waiting on her to deny him. He wished he hadn't looked at her, her kiss-swollen lips and flushed cheeks were his near undoing. She smiled seductively and pushed him till he fell back on the bed. She climbed over him and said, "This time the answer is no. No I am not afraid."

She awoke much, much later feeling very sated and very warm. The source of the warmth was the sleeping Prince beside her. In sleep his features were softer and she gave in to the pleasure of looking at him. He was very handsome, there was no doubt about it. His gravity-defiant hair was much softer than she imagined. She let her hands run through it while she thought about their night.

Vegeta was not gentle with her, but he never hurt her. They explored every inch of each other and she was surprised to find that he gave as much as he took. It was a very long evening for the two of them, but she would have traded sleep for a thousand years if it meant getting to experience being with him. She let her fingers travel south and soon they found their way to the small scar that was left by her own hand. She let her finger graze the small indention and smiled to herself, oh how far they have come.

Little did she know Vegeta had been awake through all of her ministrations. A warrior was trained to wake at even the slightest of touches. At first he wondered what she was doing, but quickly relaxed and he felt her fingers softly comb through his hair. It was a feeling he had never experienced, and found that it was something he quite enjoyed. He let her trail her fingers along his face until they grazed the small scar under his jaw. He had to fight back a flinch as he knew that they were both thinking of that day that seemed so long ago. He had let his guard down then, he would be sure not to let it happen again. Even now in the most compromising of positions, he would not let her have the upper hand.

Vegeta quickly wrapped his arm around the small of her back and bulled her down to lay on the bed under him. He gazed at her as she yelped in surprise and laughed freely while looking up at the Prince. He couldn't help but smile along with her. Her golden hair was splayed out over the pillows, her eyes were bright with laughter and happiness. Again he found himself thinking about how beautiful she was. Her beauty was what brought him back into reality.

They were about to have to board Frieza's ship, become his soldiers and eventually have to fight for the lives of their people, their planet and themselves. He knew that Lillian had no idea of the horrors that would await her on that ship and out in the vast universe. He knew that she thought she was prepared, but no one would ever be prepared for the the things that Frieza had planned for them. She was saiyan, but she was also half human. Killing innocent people would not sit well with her and if she defied the emperor she would be punished, and it would not be an easy thing.

While he was looking down at her carefree expression he made a promise to himself that he would do whatever necessary to protect her. He had never felt the need to protect anyone before, especially someone like her who was more powerful than him, though he loathed to admit it. He wouldn't let anyone on that ship touch her. They would have to get through him first.

"None of them are good enough."

She glanced over at Vegeta who was back to his usual scowling self. She hated to admit it but he was right, none of he soldiers that volunteered were strong enough. They were currently paired up and sparring, but no one stood out. They didn't have a lot of time to prepare three soldiers and they needed to find them immediately.

"You could just give in to my idea of ordering our top three lieutenants to join." Vegeta said matter of factly. He already knew that Lillian would shake her head like earlier and say that they shouldn't force anyone into Frieza's army. Normally he would ignore her and do what he wanted anyway but she did have a point. He sneered, she was already making him soft.

Lillian sighed and ran her hands over her face. She was beginning to feel helpless when she noticed two men walking up the hill. She smiled when she recognized Bardock.

Bardock and his companion walked up to the Prince and bowed. Vegeta nodded at them and Bardock turned to Lillian and to her astonishment they also bowed to her. Vegeta smirked at her obvious shock but she ignored him. "Hello Bardock."

"Prince Vegeta, Princess Lillian. My son Kakarot and I are under the assumption that you need warriors to fight with Frieza." Bardock said.

Vegeta sneered and said, "We are going to join Frieza's army, but we do not fight for him. We fight for Vegeta-sei."

Bardock nodded. "Even better. Shall we spar?"

Lillian spoke up before Vegeta could speak and said, "You have proven yourself to me Bardock. You fought a tough battle. I have never seen your son before."

Bardock nodded his head and the man who was the mirror image of his father. "He is strong, and a better fighter than I."

Lillian rose her brow. "Better than you? This I would like to see. Shall we have a spar Kakarot?"

Kakarot cracked his knuckles and smiled a humorless smile. "You want me to spar with you?"

Before Lillian could say anything Vegeta spoke up, "Of course not, you will spar with me."

Lillian turned her wide-gaze on Vegeta and thought about blasting him on the spot. "Excuse me?"

Vegeta shot her a hard look and said, "Do not question your Prince woman." He gestured toward Kakarot and said, "If this man claims that he is stronger than my strongest lieutenant then I should fight him myself."

Lillian rolled her eyes as the two men walked off into the center of the field. All of the other men paused their own spars to watch the Prince and the unknown son of Bardock fight. Lillian picked up on the excitement and found that the Prince very rarely put his own skills on display. She stood next to Bardock and watched as the Prince announced his spar with Kakarot to the other men with a smug smile on his face. She had to laugh at how arrogant Vegeta was, but his arrogance was just another part of what made him the man she admired.

Bardock heard her laugh and lifted a questioning brow towards the Princess. She looked over at him and said, "Just so you know, I'm rooting for Kakarot."

Bardock smirked and turned his attention back to the spar, "Just so you know, I am too.."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back!**

**Thanks to Ina Meh Quin for the review!  
**

* * *

The spar between Vegeta and the unknown saiyan was interesting to say the least. Vegeta being his normal arrogant self thought the battle would be easily won, but sadly he was mistaken. He was badly hurt, and would have lost if Lillian hadn't noticed Bardock giving his son a very slight signal telling him to back off and let the Prince win. Lillian pretended not to notice the exchange and looked on as Vegeta powered up what little energy he had left and sent one last blast that had both off the saiyans entering the regeneration tanks.

Lillian lounged back in the regeneration room and watched Vegeta float in the fluid. She thought of the match between him and Kakarot. Vegeta was very strong, there was no doubt about that... but Kakarot was stronger. Lillian wondered how it was possible. He was the son of the 1st lieutenant of the Saiyan Army, but he was virtually unknown around Vegeta-sei. Where and when did he train? Why was his brother Raditz who was part of the palace guard so far below him in his own power level? It was a puzzle that she planned to solve quickly.

Bardock walked in while she was deep in her thoughts. She felt the disturbance behind her and turned to face him. He nodded to her and she said, "I just have to know, how is he so powerful?"

Bardock shook his head. "I am not sure Princess. He's unlike most saiyans. He's still brutal and bloodthirsty but he has a great love for his family, more than most saiyans ever feel. He's always been strong, but when he's fighting he's told me his family is at the front of his mind. That he is always fighting for them, and the power just seems to burst out of him."

The Princess nodded and dismissed Bardock. She let his words roll around in is mind. It made sense to her. When she fought it wasn't for herself. Her power was fueled by everything that she lost. She fought for her home, her planet, her people, and most of all her family that she was never going to be with again. She had failed them, and now that she had another chance with another planet and she knew that she could not fail.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the regeneration tank began to drain. She looked over at Vegeta as his eyes slowly opened. He stretched his arms above his head and exited the tank only wearing a pair of shorts. Lillian hopped down from the counter she was perched on and handed him a towel. He didn't give her so much as a glance as he grabbed the towel to dry himself and his hair. He shook his tail and wrapped it firmly around his waist. He looked around and frowned as he finally looked up at her. "Why haven't you fetched me a suit woman?"

Lillian crossed her arms and frowned. "I am no servant to you Vegeta."

Vegeta sneered and turned from her. "Where is that blasted Kakarot? We have a rematch to attend to."

Lillian rolled her eyes and followed Vegeta and he left the regeneration room and walked towards down the halls towards his quarters. "Vegeta you just came out of the tank, are you so eager to find yourself back in one?"

Vegeta huffed and said, "Nonsense. I won our match, I will win again. This time it will happen much quicker and easier. He will be the only one finding himself in a tank."

Vegeta reached his rooms and Lillian followed him in before he could shut the door in her face. "Really Vegeta? We have so many other things we have to worry about and all you care about is beating up on other saiyans just to boost your pride?"

Vegeta whirled around and moved closer to her, "Woman, you will do well to learn than the only thing a saiyan has and cares about is his pride."

And with that, Lillian was thoroughly and completely pissed off. She growled and marched towards him. She used all of her strength and pushed him so hard he tripped over a chair and fell against the closest wall with such force the plaster cracked. She pushed her hand against his chest to keep him pinned to the wall. She growled at him, "You have no idea all of the things you have besides your stupid pride. You are a foolish man, so unworthy of the title you hold."

Lillian felt that she couldn't even look at him anymore and pushed herself away from him. She walked towards the balcony so she could exit as quickly as possible but she underestimated his speed and he caught her by her arm so forcefully she wouldn't be surprised if he had pulled it out of socket. Vegeta threw her onto the couch and leaned towards her. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans, including you. I could have you executed for your mouth."

Lillian snarled and pushed the Prince off of her and got to her feet. They stood, mere feet apart with identical snarls and their fists balled. She took a small step toward him and spat, "Do you really think I give a damn about your stupid title or your stupid pride? You have so many other things besides them and you don't even see it because you're so blinded by pride."

Vegeta crossed his arms and continued to frown at her. He said nothing so she continued, "You have your planet, your people, your father. Everyone is looking to you and the King to defeat Frieza and set your planet free and all you care about is beating the shit out of some guy all because he kicked your ass. What does that say about you? You have so much more than pride and you can't even see it." She was getting angrier by the second. He hair had come free of it's restrictions and was curling out around her face. He eyes were glowing and Vegeta found himself comparing her to the Earth creature the lion. She was angry, golden and ferocious.

"You have the chance to free not only your world but many others. You have the chance to defeat the emperor of the universe. You could take the throne, take a queen and watch your children grow and watch your planet prosper and grow. You have so much and you are blind to it all and it makes me sick."

Vegeta looked into her eyes and saw more than just anger in them, he saw pain. "We aren't just talking about myself anymore, are we Lillian?"

Lillian quickly turned away from him and stared intently at the wall. "Maybe it's because I'm half human but I have more emotions than just anger, lust, and hate. I can feel afraid, love, sadness, and hate; but I also can have pity." She finally turned towards Vegeta and he was started to see that her face was covered in tears. "I pity you Vegeta. There are people out there who have nothing but a name to call their own and you push away everything you have because you're embarrassed over someone being more powerful than you." She turned away from him and walked towards the balcony. "It's so sad, because for a moment I thought that you might have been a little different."

Without another word or glance back Lillian quickly flew to her room. She made sure to secure the balcony doors and the entrance to her chambers. She began to peel back the plush blankets on her bed with robotic motions. She felt that she was moving on autopilot.

She slipped into the warm bed and it seemed to melt away the numbness that she let settle around her beaten and battered heart. She succumbed to one human emotion she had always been so distant from: emotional pain. She brought her knees to her chest and weeped into them uncontrollably. The sobs wracked through her body painfully but she was so tired of holding it all in.

She sobbed for her planet. She would never see the beautiful snow-capped mountains, white sandy beaches, or dense forests again. She sobbed for her people. They would never laugh, cry, feel joy, love, or pain again because in the blink of an eye they simply didn't exist. She sobbed for her family. Her father who was not her father but had loved her and held her as his own from the moment of her birth. The man who taught her how to hold a sword and ride a horse. The man who had tea parties with stuffed animals and let her sit on his knee whenever she wished. Her mother, who had lived through more pain and heartache than anyone could imagine. The woman who bore a child with a man that forced her, but she loved unconditionally and never looked at differently. The woman who kissed scraped knees and made chocolate chip cookies at 2 am because of childish nightmares.

They were gone, everyone was gone. She had nothing left. She was an empty shell that lived on so she could avenge everything that she was not strong enough to save in the first place.

Lastly she sobbed for her own stupidity. For one foolish moment she had hoped that she had meant more to the Prince. But she should have known better. After all, all a saiyan has is their pride.

Vegeta looked on quietly as the Princess's body was shaking with the force of her sobs. She was curled up in the center of the bed and her pain was obvious to the Prince. She was angry with him, and her anger finally broke what little strength that she was holding on to.

He watched her helplessly as she cried endless tears. He slowly walked back out of her bedroom and sat in one of the chairs in her sitting room and rested his head in his hands.

She was wrong, he thought. He could feel many more emotions than she thought. He felt stupid, childish, and sadness. He was confused with himself. He had sent many women to tears before, thought it didn't affect him not once. Yet here he sat, listening to her sobs knowing that he caused them and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her enough to make it stop. She was supposed to be strong and stable, yet here she was broken and fragile.

Vegeta quietly left her and went to the training rooms. He used all of the emotions he was feeling to fuel his training. She was wrong, but she was also right, he thought to himself. A saiyan did have more than his pride, much more.


	11. Chapter 11

**And another! It's a short one, but trying to make up for some of the time I've been gone :)  
Thanks again to Ina Men Quin for your review! I enjoy reading them very much :)**

* * *

"You are getting stronger."

Vegeta brought his head up abruptly at the intrusion. Lillian was leaning against the doorway, he had no idea how long she had been there. He watched as she entered the gravity chamber that was currently set at 400 times gravity and not even break a sweat. He frowned and turned away form her to reactivate the training bots. He was waiting on a blast when a great ball of ki blew from behind him and destroyed the bot. He wheeled around and his mouth dropped open at Lillian floating beside him in her super-saiyan form. "You're stronger, but not strong enough."

Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms. "Did you think I had forgotten?"

Lillian rolled her eyes and moved to the controls. She turned up the dial to 500 times normal gravity. Vegeta felt his legs wobble and want to buckle but refused to fall to his knees in front of her. He watched her easily walk towards him. He could feel the immense power she had simmering inside of her. She stopped a foot away from him and said, "What are you fighting for?"

Vegeta scowled at her. "What are you going on about woman?"

She continued to stare at him emotionlessly. "In a month we will be on Frieza's ship, doing whatever he asks of us because essentially, we will belong to him. Why are you going? When your precious _pride_ gets in the way and you are punished, what will you think of? What will bring you back from the brink of death to defeat him? What are you fighting for?"

Vegeta let her words roll around in his head. The answer he wanted to blurt out was _'You! I'm going for you you stupid blasted woman! I am going to protect you!'_ But that wasn't the right answer, or at least it wasn't the _complete_ answer. "I am fighting for Vegeta-sei. I am fighting for my planet, and my people. I'm fighting for our freedom."

Lillian let her eyes roam down Vegeta's form. His legs were trembling from the weight of the gravity, yet he refused to let his knees buckle. He would not go down easily, not without giving one hell of a fight. "That is what you should think of when you're training. If we, _you_, fail... think of everything you will lose."

Without another word Lillian walked to the controls and powered down the gravity room and walked out without a backwards glance. When Vegeta knew he was safely alone he let himself sink down to his knees. He now knew how she must feel. If they failed, he would lose his planet, his people, his family, his freedom.

He would lose her.

* * *

Vegeta felt horribly awkward as he knocked on the door to Lillian's quarters. After a few moments he heard a bump and a muffled Earthly curse word and smirked when Lillian opened her door with a scowl. She looked up at him and her expression quickly turn to surprise.

Vegeta on the other hand had to focus on keeping his tongue in his mouth. She had tried to pin her hair back put most of it has fallen all around her shoulders and gave her a very sultry appearance. The silk robe being her only item of clothing didn't help much either.

Lillian cleared her throat and stared at Vegeta expectantly. "Are you here for a reason or are you just going to stand there?"

"Oh, um. yes." Vegeta wanted to pound his head against a wall. He _never _stuttered. "It would be easier to speak with you in private if you would allow me into the room."

Her eyes flashed with anger but she quickly replaced it with a neutral expression. She opened the door wider and gestured him in. He walked past her and moved into the center of the room. Lillian stayed feet away from him and crossed her arms under her chest. She looked up at him expectantly. "Was there something you needed Vegeta?"

Vegeta was trying to look everywhere at the room but at her. His carefully planned speech had been torn to threads the moment he saw her again. "Yes there is."

Lillian rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, well what is it?"

Vegeta finally looked at her and briefly lost his temper. "It would be much easier to think if you weren't wearing such little clothing!"

Lillian's eyes widened in surprise and then she quickly blushed. She walked towards her bedroom and Vegeta followed. "I'm sorry, I was just pouring a bath. Let me turn off the water and put some clothes on." Lillian quickly walked into the bathroom and turned off the tap. She came back in the room and headed towards her closet when she was stopped by Vegeta's words.

"I originally came here to tell you that Bardock and his sons Kakarot and Raditz will be the saiyans who accompany us to Frieza's ship." Vegeta said softly.

Lillian nodded her head, glad that they seemed to be on neutral territory. "A good choice."

Vegeta nodded and looked at her where she stood with one hand still holding the knob to the closet door. "Yes, that's what I originally came to say, but not what I want to say."

Lillian's eyes clouded with confusion. "Okay, what else is there?"

Vegeta sighed and ran his hands through his hair and over his face. "I don't know what it is about all of that hair of yours but it drives me crazy. How is that? It's just hair!" Lillian dropped her hand from the door in surprise. Of all the things she was expecting to hear from him, a comment about her hair was not one of them. She quickly brought a hand to smooth back the thick strands but was stopped by Vegeta's hand. "It's only when it's down like this. Perhaps because it's so unlike saiyan hair?" He let his hand glide over the strands that escaped her twist. "The color, the softness, the curl. It's so different, all of it is."

Lillian could almost hear the double meaning screaming from his words. She was feeling quite lightheaded and confused. This man went from one extreme to the other so quickly that it made her head spin. "Ve... Vegeta? What are you doing?"

Vegeta looked into her eyes and said, "What I said the other day about saiyans having nothing but their pride? I was wrong. It's not all we have. It's not all I have."

Lillian felt her heart soar and a little of the hope she had lost come back to her. Somehow she knew that not all was lost with surly Prince. This was a battle that they could win, and now they were one step closer. She also felt Vegeta's sneaky fingers tug the sash of her robe.

She tried to pull back from him but knew she was doomed as she felt Vegeta's lips tease her ear. "So, I believe you were about to have a bath?" She nodded her head weakly and felt Vegeta's lips curl against her ear. "I believe your bath is big enough to share, wouldn't you agree?"


	12. Chapter 12

Vegeta still wasn't a super saiyan, and he was feeling pretty pissed about it.

Tomorrow.

Everything changed, tomorrow. They would be boarding Freiza's ship in the morning and Vegeta still wasn't ready. He still wasn't strong enough. He trained diligently. He spent almost every waking moment in the training rooms. In desperation he even focused on Lillian's advice, even with thoughts of losing everything he had ever known at the front of his mind he hit a proverbial wall. He reached a peak, and then went no further.

He felt that he had nothing to contribute, when Lillian contributed plenty. As arrogant as he was, even he had to admit that she was a genius. With the enhanced scouters that she had developed she picked up information from Frieza's ship. At present, it seemed Frieza had no intention of destroying Vegeta-sei unless one of the saiyans stepped out of line. Vegeta-sei's fate was the emperor's ultimate weapon and now the saiyans knew that information.

Lillian had created micro-scouters that would fit inside their ears that were invisible to the naked eye. They would still be in contact with each other and with Vegeta-sei which would be very useful if they needed to move quickly. Lillian had also reinforced their armor and her sword with the lightest, most durable metal in the universe.

Vegeta knew that at present, they were still not ready. If they tried to take out Frieza tomorrow, they would fail. He knew if he could just reach The Legendary, the odds would tip greatly in their favor. Lillian, ever the optimistic one, thought that with the combined efforts of the entire saiyan army, they might have a chance, but Vegeta knew it wouldn't be good enough.

Vegeta needed someone that could give him a real challenge, and he knew right where to find her.

Vegeta walked quickly through the palace till he found her quarters. He didn't knock, he never did. She wasn't in her sitting room, bedroom, or bathroom. He almost gave up until he caught her scent on the breeze coming from the open balcony doors. He walked towards the doors and stopped when he caught sight of her.

She was sitting on the thick stone railing with both of her legs danging over the side facing away from him. Her thick golden curls were freely flowing down her bare back. She was wearing a thin white dress that dipped low in the back, showing almost all of her skin and flowed down to her feet.

Before he could say anything Lillian began to speak without turning towards him. "We will not fail Vegeta."

Vegeta moved closer to her, his eyes glued to the pale skin of her back that he knew was soft as silk. "I was unaware that you could see the future."

Lillian turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder. "I have failed once, I refuse to fail again."

Vegeta was already in a pissy mood, but now he was downright angry. "Are you going to spend the rest of your life blaming yourself for something you had no control over?"

Lillian quickly snapped her body towards Vegeta with wide eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was vaguely disappointed that her back was no longer visible to him. "Your true potential is inhibited by foolish human emotions. It has been half of an Earthling year. When are you going to accept that one half of your heritage is a weak race? They could not defend themselves and paid the ultimate price." He stepped closer to her and his eyes darkened with anger. "You are a saiyan, and it's time that you've begun to act like one. Earth is gone, it will never be back. You are stronger than that, you are stronger than _them._"

Her eyes softened slightly and she sighed. "You are right, I _am_ stronger than them. As I was packing my bag earlier I had come to realize that when I thought about leaving here, I thought about leaving my home. This is my home now. I am a saiyan. Here, I can truly be myself and that is the greatest gift I have ever received." She stood from the railing and Vegeta watched as her dress fell to cover her bare feet. She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Earth is my past, and Vegeta-sei is my future."

Vegeta was struck with the sudden urge to kiss her senseless. It was the stupidest thing. She had bewitched him, and it was doing nothing but making him soft. Now he was staring at her with her golden curls, pale skin, and white dress and thinking that she was nothing short of an angel. He quickly shook his head of his wandering thoughts and frowned. He pushed her hand from his shoulder and said, "Whatever woman. I expect you to change out of that ridiculous outfit and meet me in the training rooms immediately."

Lillian rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever you say Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded and turned to leave. He paused right before he left the balcony and quietly said, "You shall not ever wear that dress in public. I will not have you going about showing so much of your skin."

Vegeta left without a glance in Lillian's direction, he missed the brilliant smile that blossomed on her lips.

Pain, so much pain. It was all that Lillian could feel.

"I told you that I would enjoy breaking your face and your spirit once you boarded my ship, and I can tell you what an enjoyment it has been." Frieza had made good on his promise immediately after the ship had left Vegeta-sei. "You have caused great delay in my plans by eliminating the Ginyu Force, and therefore you must pay. You will never forget what the punishment is for crossing Lord Frieza."

Pay she had, she felt as thought she had been beaten within an inch of her life. Her eyes were swollen shut, her hair was matted in blood. She had lost so much blood she wasn't even sure how she could still be alive. Not only was she beaten, she was put on display for all of Frieza's crew to be made an example of. She was a side-show attraction, a freak. The rest of the saiyan 'monkeys' were made to watch as she was bludgeoned by Frieza's right hand men, Dodoria and Zarbon. None of the other saiyans made any move to stop them, as they shouldn't have or they would have only found themselves with her on the floor.

She was beyond pain now. She couldn't hear, she couldn't speak, she couldn't feel. She was numb to it all. This must be what it feels like to die, she thought absently. She wondered if her mother and father had felt pain when they died. Images of her parents flashed in her mind of happier times... when she had first learned to ride a bike, birthdays, when she accidentally leveled a building at the age of 5. Oh, how she loved them.

She thought of Vegeta. She thought of how much she despised him at their first meeting, and she thought of how much she enjoyed his presence now. Their nights spent together were something that she secretly held very close to her heart.

He was the shadow to her light, one could not exist without the other.

As she lay there on the floor of Frieza's ship, taking what she thought would be her last breath she thought about how she had fallen in love with the handsome, surly saiyan. If she would have been able to, she would have laughed at how it took her death to admit her feelings to herself.

She took one final breath, and fell into darkness.

* * *

**I assure you, this is NOT the end :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Many thanks to Ina Meh Quin and Betterdays623 for your reviews, they are much appreciated :)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Vegeta had lost count of the hours he spent sitting in front of the regeneration tank. He said nothing as he carried her lifeless body to the tanks. The only sound he made was the animal-like snarl he sent towards the idiot son of Bardock when he asked if she was still alive. Never in his life had he wanted to tear the throat out of someone like he did at that moment. At this point, he didn't even care who's it was. He wanted to hurt someone, he wanted to _kill_ someone.

Just the day before he had reprimanded Lillian on being inhibited by foolish emotions, but how was he any different? He was the foolish one now. _Regret?_ He let the word roll around his head. He had never felt regret before. He was a warrior, he was cold and he was ruthless. He did not regret his actions. Oh, but how the tables had turned. They hadn't even been on the ship for an hour and he had already broken his promise to himself to protect her. He had failed himself, he had failed _her._

He stood back and watched as Frieza had his men mercilessly beat her. He did nothing as she lay in a pool of her own blood, gasping for breath. She made no move to defend herself, he knew that she couldn't. She couldn't let them know of her true power, and he couldn't stop them. They couldn't let them know of their relationship, whatever it was.

Watching Lillian suffer like she did was the single most agonizing thing Vegeta had ever gone through.

He watched her float in the tank for what felt like days. Slowly as the hours passed the swelling went down, the bruises faded and the broken bones and skin knitted themselves back together. She would heal completely, and she would come out stronger.

"She is almost fully healed." Vegeta said nothing as Bardock entered the regeneration room. "She is strong. Had it been I in her place, I would not have survived."

Vegeta merely grunted. Did he think he was an idiot? He was fully aware of how strong she was. He would expect nothing less in a mate. _Mate?_

"We land on Malatora in two days time, it's our first assignment." Bardock said. When the Prince made no move to answer him Bardock bowed and said, "If I may speak plainly Prince Vegeta, you have a strong sense of honor. You will make a fine King when the time comes."

When Vegeta finally surfaced out of his swirling thoughts of mates to give Bardock his attention the older saiyan was already gone.

After a moment the monitor on the regeneration tank began to beep and the liquid began to drain. Vegeta stared at the floor, finding himself unworthy to gaze at the Earth Princess. He heard as the liquid completely drained and the chamber opened. He heard the patter of her damp feet as they walked over to where he was seated. He looked down at her toes that were decorated with strange paint that at one time Lillian had explained was 'a girly Earth thing.' He heard as she slipped on the robe that he had waiting for her and he felt her sit next to him.

After a few minutes Lillian broke the silence, "How long was I out?"

Before he could stop himself Vegeta blurted out. "I did nothing to stop him. I promised myself I would protect you and I stood by and watched."

Vegeta flinched as her fingers gently touched his arm. He did not deserve her comfort. "You protected me by not stepping in. If you had, he would have killed me and probably you as well."

"I thought he had killed you." Vegeta said softly, still looking at the ground.

"Vegeta, will you look at me?" Lillian asked softly, tightening her grip on his arm.

Vegeta reluctantly turned to face her. He was relieved that not a trace of the beating Frieza's men had given her was left on her face. Instead she wore a soft smile with a warm expression in her eyes. She sighed slightly and said, "For a moment, I thought I was dead." Vegeta closed his eyes at her comment. When he opened them she was looked at her feet with a distant expression on her face. "It was strange," she said quietly, still looking at the ground. "When I thought I was taking my last breath, you were who I thought of."

Vegeta knew that he must be completely crazy. After watching her get beaten within an inch of her life and feeling the weight of guilt slowly crush him over the hours, one sentance from her made him want to pin her under him for the next decade or so. Not many saiyans chose to take permanent mates anymore and now he knew why, they drove you insane.

_Mates._ There was that word again.

"We are going to have to act quickly."

Vegeta quickly pushed aside his foolish thoughts and focused. "Yes. We have our first assignment, two days from now."

Lillian glanced over at Vegeta. "Assignment?"

Vegeta looked into her eyes. "Extermination."

He watched as realization dawned on her and her eyes widened minutely. She gulped and then turned her attention back to the ground. She nodded her head slowly and whispered, "Extermination, okay." Vegeta frowned, they would have to work on her expressions. If Frieza was to give her a direct order she would give away her apprehension in a heartbeat, and that would not do. Any weakness was prey for the emperor. As if she was reading his mind she said, "You think I'm too soft, but you're wrong. I'm still alive aren't I?"

Vegeta sighed and averted her question. "You're right. We will have to act quickly." Lillian merely nodded her head and moved to stand up. Before she could walk away Vegeta stopped her with the quiet tone of his voice, "Lillian?" Lillian turned back to him and she watched as his black eyes burned into hers. "They will all pay for what they've done, they will pay with their blood by my hand."

Lillian's grip on her robe tightened as she listen to his oath. Her expression hardened and she spoke quietly, "Not if I get to them first. I will kill them all."

He said nothing else as she turned from him and left for her quarters.

* * *

"Your first assignment, my dear monkeys." Frieza stretched his arm out in front of him, gesturing towards the small planet in front of them.

Lillian had practiced long and hard at keeping her expressions neutral much to Vegeta's persistence. She looked out at the planet with disinterest, though her mind was abuzz. No doubt there were famlies down there, children who haven't even begun to learn the wonders their world could have to offer them. All of their fates were sealed. They had no idea that within moments they would cease to exist.

"This planet is far too small to do well within The Planet Trade Organization, therefore it is not set up for extermination, it's set up for annihilation." Lillian watched as Frieza spoke with an almost gleeful smile on his face. He was greatly anticipating the demolition of the planet of people he probably knew not a thing about.

_'Then what is the point of this at all!'_ Lillian wanted to scream out. The death and destruction he brings to rival worlds was bad enough, but a world full of innocent people? Where did his madness end?

"Earth Princess. I believe I have a job for you," the evil emperor purred in her direction.

All eyes were on her as she stepped forward towards the dictator. He smiled and held out a hand for her. She could taste blood as she bit through her toungue to keep her temper in check as she lightly placed her warm hand in to his cold, clammy one. "Yes my Lord?"

He gestured towards the planet. "Malatora. It is all yours."

She had to fight to keep her eyes neutral, but judging by the wicked smile on Frieza's lips he had already figured her out. He was insane, but he was not stupid. He knew her qualms against what they were doing and he would test her allegiance to him by asking her to destroy the first innocent planet. This was a test.

These people probably didn't even know who Frieza was, and it's exactly why he chose the planet, because they were completely innocent.

Lillian allowed herself a glance at her saiyan companions. All were standing with their arms crossed and neutral expressions on their faces. She let her glance on the Saiyan Prince rest a beat longer than on the rest and she registered his almost nonexistent nod. She could do this, she had to do this. This was the first step to destroying Frieza.

She turned back to Frieza with a slight smile on her lips. "Yes my Lord, from where shall I work?"

The emperor let an evil smile curl upon his lips and gestured towards an exit pod. "We are in Malatora's atmosphere now, so the air is breathable. Whenever you are ready Princess Lillian."

Lillian glanced back at the emperor. She could tell by the shrewd smile on his lips he didn't think that she was actually capable of what she was being asked to do. She knew if she failed, she would pay an awful price, her life. One that she was not willing to give until after the evil monster had stopped breathing once and for all. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and let saiyan instinct take over.

She walked over to the exit pod and walked out onto the bridge of the ship. The oxygen this far away from the planet was very thin, but it was breathable. Lillian was thankful that they were far enough away from the planet that she couldn't actually see anything beside the pink clouds and gray mountains. If she could actually see the villages, the people... she wouldn't know if she could make it.

Lillian charged up, but was careful to keep her power levels relatively low. Just high enough to be able to generate enough power to be able to blast away the planet.

She generated an enormous amount of ki, and quickly before she lost her nerve she took a deep breath and let it go.

She stood on the bridge and watched the energy blast get closer and closer to the planet. The blast of energy found it's target and within the blink of an eye the planet that was once called Malatora exploded into nothing but dust.

Lillian walked back into the ship and went directly to Frieza. He was wearing the most disgusting delightful smile on his face. Lillian bowed before him and said very neutrally, "I trust you have no more need of me Lord Frieza."

Frieza cackled and said, "You did well Princess. You are dismissed."

Lillian did not look at anyone else in the room, not even Vegeta. She turned on her heel and stalked out of the emperor's main control room as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself. As soon as she rounded the corner into the hallway she broke into a sprint towards her quarters. She quickly made her way to her bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Her saiyan side took over when she needed it, but she couldn't help her human side's reaction to the murder of millions of innocent people. She sat back and rested her forehead on the cool tiled walls.

She touched her ear to make sure her secret scouter was still in place. They were going to have to get in touch with the King. Their plans were going to have to get moving... quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Betterdays623 for the review! Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

It was late morning when Vegeta finally had enough of waiting on the Earth Princess. They needed to train, sleep was not high on his list of priorities at the moment.

Vegeta burst through the doors of the Princess's quarters and found her sleeping soundly on the hard beds that were provided to them. Their quarters were dismal at best but leave it to a woman who lived in nothing short of luxury her whole life to sleep so deeply in the most uncomfortable of conditions.

"Woman? Woman, wake up this instant!" There was no answer to Vegeta's loud question and he rolled his eyes. This would-be warrior would be easy prey. To sleep deeply is a great misfortune; enemies could easily sneak up on her.

Vegeta moved closer to shake her awake but the second he barely laid his fingertips on her she whipped around quickly and he found himself with a sword to his throat. Her eyes were wide and still fogged with sleep and her thick curls were strewn all over the place. If it were another place and another time Vegeta would have found the encounter comical.

After a few moments Lillian blinked the last few traces of sleep from her eyes and lowered her sword. "Damn it Vegeta, I could have taken off your head."

Vegeta smirked in appreciation. "Once again I have underestimated you."

Lillian pushed herself into a sitting position and scowled at the smirking saiyan. "What are you going on about? And what do you want? It better be damn good or I might think twice about cutting your head off."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and dryly said, "Are you always so happy in the mornings?"

Lillian rolled her eyes as she pushed the thin blankets off of her body and stood to stretch. "You wouldn't know considering you never stay till morning."

Vegeta wasn't really listening to her anymore. He was staring at the clothing, or lack thereof, she was currently wearing. A small scrap of something purple and frilly covered her most intimate area, and her breasts were covered in something equally as frilly. The effect was pleasing to him. "Woman what is this you are wearing?"

Lillian looked down and then flushed slightly. Then she looked back up to Vegeta and said, "Remember that discussion about panties we had a while ago?" Vegeta vaguely remembering asking what the hell she was talking about. He grunted and she continued, "Yes, well these are panties," she said as she pointed towards the smaller scrap of fabric. Then she pointed towards her breasts and said, "And this is a bra."

Vegeta took a moment to appreciate her nearly nude body and then realization dawned on him and he growled out, "Woman you are _NOT _allowed to wear that in public. I forbid it."

Lillian rolled her eyes and walked towards her closet. "They're undergarments you idiot. They aren't to be worn in public." She paused and then added, "And I'd wear them out if I wanted to, you don't own me."

Vegeta snarled viciously and followed her into her closet where she had just shrugged on her battle suit. He pushed her up against the wall and said, "Woman, you will obey me."

Lillian pushed him off and snarled back equally as vicious, "I obey no one."

Vegeta grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He was squeezing her shoulder painfully and his eyes were dark pools of anger. "I am the prince of _all _saiyans, including you."

Lillian had enough of his stupid dominance. She shoved him back, hard. He hit the wall of the closet and there was a loud, resounding crack from the metal where Vegeta's body hit. She brought her face close to his and hissed out, "Here's a deal, when you can beat me in a fight, I'll obey you. Want to go ahead and give it a try?" Vegeta turned his face away from her and was silent. Lillian pulled back from him and continued, "I'll be in the training rooms trying to figure out a way to get ourselves off this ship and save our lives. You're welcome to join me, unless you feel like asserting your dominance on someone else instead."

Lillian knew she was being harsh, and she knew her words were going on to wound Vegeta's pride, but perhaps it was time he heard it from someone. Out here it doesn't matter who is the Prince of whom. It comes down to the strength of your own mind and back, she learned that herself mere days ago. If they were going to get off of this ship and save their home they were going to have to stop fighting each other and begin working together.

* * *

Vegeta was fuming. He was furious. He was defeated. He knew that Lillian was right. They were on the brink of a war that they had to win, and he had to accept that he couldn't win it single-handedly. He walked back to his quarters to contact Vegeta-sei.

Vegeta used his scouter to contact his father's, he heard his answering voice after a moment. "Son?"

The Prince grunted a greeting. "What advances have you made?"

"Not many," the King answered. "Though we intercepted something interesting this morning that came from the ship you're on."

"I'm listening." The Prince said plainly.

"Eventually Frieza will send all five of you off in a pod to come back to Vegeta-sei saying that your contracts with him are completed. He said he will give us just enough time to get comfortable and then he will come back."

The Prince was confused at his father's explanation. "Come back for what? Us?"

When he replied King Vegeta's voice was not as hard as his son was used to hearing it. "He's coming back to have me eliminated, and you as well. He means to take the throne and use all of the saiyans for his army."

For once in his life, the Prince was speechless. Frieza planned on having the entire royal family eliminated, and taking over the planet to use or his own devices.

Before Vegeta could fully comprehend the entire situation his door crashed open. Lillian was in the doorway with her eyes wide and mouth set in a grim line. Vegeta looked up at her impassively and said, "I guess you've heard the news of my upcoming death?"

She closed the door and sat next to Vegeta on his bed. "The connection between scouters is not a closed one. Bardock and his sons have heard it too. I made them stay in the training room to not look suspicious." She took a deep breath and said, "We know of his plans, and we have somewhat of a timeline. Also we will be able to get back to Vegeta-sei and fight Frieza there with hundreds of thousands of other saiyans, we won't be in this alone so that is some positive information."

The Prince sneered and said, "Oh good, we know in advance of myself and my father's upcoming deaths. That will help up quite a bit."

Lillian shot him a look and said, "There is another thing we have on our side." The King and Prince were both silent. The younger Vegeta looked at Lillian blankly before she smiled widely.

"Kakarot has reached The Legendary."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to PtolemaiosAthens for your review! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Moments after Lillian broke the news of Kakarot becoming super-saiyan Vegeta stormed out of the room and hadn't been seen in hours. She knew he would be upset and had been trying to find him for a while. Frieza's ship was massive, and she was about to give up the search when she ran into someone she was most unwelcome to see.

"Ah, Princess. I see you have healed rather nicely."

Lillian fought down a snarl. "What do you want Zarbon?"

Zarbon inched closer to her and smiled wickedly. "There are plenty of things I want, but at this moment you will do."

Lillian knew the disgusting gleam he had in his eyes and took a step farther out of his reach. "Zarbon, if you touch me I swear on my life I will kill you."

Zarbon threw his head back in a laugh and continued to move closer to her. "You couldn't hurt me. You humans are pitifully weak. If I want you, there's nothing you could do to stop me." He let his eyes roam slowly over her frame. "And I must say, for a human you are one fine specimen."

Lillian growled slowly. "I'm warning you Zarbon." She could feel the hair stick up on the back of her neck. She was in a tight spot. Killing him wasn't the problem, she could do that easily. But how would Frieza handle having one of his top soldiers murdered? She was punished severely for the Ginyu Force, and they were of lower rank than Zarbon.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Zarbon grabbing her arm. Lillian quickly twisted her arm out of his grip and flipped him around and slammed the front of his body against the wall. She still held his arm, twisting it painfully behind his back. She pushed harder until she heard a satisfying oath of pain. She leaned close to his ear and whispered. "Consider this your warning, if you touch me again I may not be so kind."

"What's going on here?"

Lillian looked over her shoulder to see Bardock frowning at the pair. She pushed Zarbon down to the ground and stepped over him to join Bardock. "It's nothing, just taking care of some trash."

Lillian walked off with Bardock without another glance at Zarbon. When they were safely out of range Bardock spoke again. "I know you said you handled it, but I heard the whole altercation. Are you sure you're alright?"

Lillian rose an eyebrow at the unexpected concern from Bardock. "I'm fine, why so interested?"

Bardock shook his head. "You are different from most saiyan women. They are generally the weaker of the two sexes, and much more timid. Don't get me wrong they are strong and still fight, but the women of our species are subordinate to males, any male. Our culture is very old, it hasn't changed in centuries. Seeing you, it's very different. You are strong, independent, a complete opposite of the traditional saiyan woman." Bardock laughed lightly and said, "Perhaps that's why the Prince is so… let's say, intrigued by you." Lillian could feel her face flush and she immediately dropped her focus down to her boots. She wasn't aware that the attraction between the two was so noticeable.

A lot of things were starting to make sense to her. Vegeta's desire for dominance she vehemently countered, his need to protect her from harm when she was perfectly capable herself, his desire to reach The Legendary, a feat that she had already accomplished. She was the exact opposite of all of the things she was supposed to be as a saiyan female.

"I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice that planet Vegeta-sei has no Queen." Bardock said quietly.

The sudden change of subject pulled Lillian out of her thoughts. "I have noticed."

"It has been some time since we have had a Queen. King Vegeta felt that female saiyans were too weak to share the throne. An unknown woman bore the Prince to assure an heir to the throne, but to the King, that was all females were necessary for." Bardock paused and said, "If I may speak plainly Princess?" Lillian nodded her head, urging him to continue. "I have seen for myself that the female of our species should be given more credit, thanks to you. Also, I hope that when it's the Prince's turn for rule he doesn't make the same mistakes his father has. You would make an excellent Queen."

Before Lillian could recover from the shock of Bardock's bold words the ship rocked with a booming explosion.

Bardock steadied the Princess as she stumbled and said, "What the hell was that?"

Lillian brushed the dust off of her legs ans sighed. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling the almighty Prince of Saiyans might have something to do with it."

* * *

"I demand your answer this instant or I will blast you into the next dimension!" Vegeta yelled at the younger saiyan.

Kakarot pushed the Prince off of him and sheepishly replied, "I don't know Your Highness, it just sort of happened. I was focusing on the protection of Vegeta-sei and I transformed."

Vegeta sneered. His answers were not good enough for him. All he did was focus on protecting the planet? That was all he has _ever _focused on! Why was it that yet another saiyan was surpassing him to The Legendary? He was the future King and it was his destiny, not the destiny of some low-class clown. The Prince powered up and shot a huge blast at Kakarot that had the whole ship rocking. After the dust cleared Vegeta made his way to the younger saiyan who was somehow still standing. "There is no way you have surpassed me. You will give me your secrets once and for all or you will sign your death warrant."

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he heard the frantic voice of the Earth Princess coming from beyond a wall that had collapsed with the force of the blast. "Go away woman."

Lillian and Bardock pushed through the rubble of the destroyed wall to see Vegeta standing next to Kakarot with an evil glint to his eye. "Someone tell me what's going on… now."

Vegeta glanced over at her and said, "This clown will not give up his secrets of reaching The Legendary, and will pay for it with his life."

Lillian rolled her eyes and moved closer to the pair. "Stop being so dramatic. Have you tried speaking with him instead of blasting away at him? Usually giving someone a chance to speak before you start trying to kill them helps."

Vegeta felt his cheeks redden at her verbal assault. "I know that woman, I am not an idiot. He spoke, his answer was not satisfactory and therefore I blasted him."

Lillian looked towards the ceiling and ran her hands over her face. She shot Vegeta an annoyed look and said. "I saw Kakarot's transformation myself. It's too risky for him to transform again, Freiza could easily pick up on his power levels. We probably only have a few minutes before someone comes along and hauls us off to Freiza and we all get punished for your idiocy so let's make it quick." She turned her attention to Kakarot and said, "Do you remember what was going through your mind when you transformed? Is there anything specific?"

Kakarot was silent a moment and then quietly said, "Like I told the Prince, I was thinking about the planet and how we have to succeed to keep our home. I thought about my Father and my brother. The last thing I remember thinking about was my mate and our son. It's my job to protect my family, and there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep them safe."

Lillian looked towards the Prince who was standing with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. "It's like I told you before Vegeta, it's not just about the planet. It's about everything you have to lose. It's going to be different for all of us. Think of what would hurt you the most to lose."

Before Vegeta could form a response one of Freiza's guards came running into the training room. "You four, the emperor requests your presence immediately."

Lillian sighed and said, "Great. I just got the shit beat out of me the other day, I was hoping to last a few more days before it happened again."

They all followed the guard towards Freiza's main control room and Vegeta glanced at her. "You will not be punished. I will take responsibility."

Lillian huffed out a laugh. "How noble of you Prince Vegeta, though I don't think it will do any good. Freiza will slap us all around just for a good laugh if he feels like it."

Vegeta's gaze fell to his boots. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the shadow of a bruise that was beginning to blossom on Lillian's arm that looked suspiciously like a hand print. Before Lillian could react the Prince shot his hand out and grabbed her arm to examine the marks. "These were not here when you exited the regeneration tanks."

Lillian pulled her arm out of his grasp and looked straight ahead as she spoke. "No, I had a little altercation with Zarbon earlier."

Vegeta felt the hair on the back of his neck stand at attention. "An altercation?" He enunciated slowly.

She waved him off. "It was nothing. I handled it."

Bardock laughed under his breath and said, "You handled it alright." He turned to the Prince and said, "She had him pushed against the wall in pain when I happened to walk up. Threw him straight to the ground and stepped right over him."

"That's enough." Lillian said shortly.

Bardock quickly fell silent and Vegeta retreated to his thoughts. Once again she proved to him just how strong she was. Zarbon was an idiot, but he was very strong and a formidable opponent and apparently she cast him aside as easy as breathing. It was both maddening and incredibly sexy at the same time.

Before he could think any more on the subject they were at the entrance to Freiza's control room. They entered the room and Freiza smiled wickedly at them. "My dear monkeys, not even a week in and you are causing quite the stir on my ship. This will not do, what ever shall I do with you all?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Spellweaver10 and Betterdays623 for your reviews!  
Enjoy :)  
**

Their days on the ship were an endless cycle. They destroyed planets, they fought, they found trouble and they were punished. They couldn't go but a few days without getting into some kind of trouble, most of the time falling intro traps set by Zarbon and Dodoria that were no doubt Frieza's own ideas.

The saiyans were smarter than Frieza gave them credit for. He was testing them, trying to break them into giving up their free will but no matter how hard he pushed, they held their ground. They refused to let themselves be beaten by the tyrant. They were all headstrong, the Prince most of all. He took any punishment that came his way like he enjoyed it. He spent more time in the regeneration tanks than he did on his feet.

Yes, the saiyans were smarter than he thought but he was a smart man himself. He had observed them from close and from far and during his observations he noticed something about the arrogant Prince. He noticed his fondness for the Earthling Princess. He hid his affection very well but he let himself slip in areas. For instance Frieza noticed how he always stood next to the Princess wherever they went. He also let his gaze linger on her just a little too long. In the tyrant's opinion what gave him away the easiest was that he would always stand just a step ahead of the Princess whenever their beatings were being dealt out. He would make sure that he was just slightly in front of her so that he got the brunt of the blows.

There was definitely a fondness there, and Lord Frieza would eventually find the perfect way to exploit it.

* * *

Lillian sat alone in her quarters and listened to the silence. Because of her hidden scouter she was aware that Frieza was not on the ship. She was also aware that he was currently on Vegeta-sei speaking with the King. He was no doubt discussing the return of the Saiyans, only so that he could come back and claim the planet for his own.

She knew that he had been testing them. He wanted to know how far he could push them before they would break. She had taken millions of innocent lives, decimated hundreds of planets and she was still standing. They had braved the harshest of conditions and the most evil enemies but after every mission they had come back to the ship victorious. They had all walked the tightrope between life and death so many times the last 6 months that it had gotten to a point where it almost didn't even phase her anymore. Frieza did not know that every time they came back from the brink of death, they came back stronger.

Lillian was aware that their determination to survive was also their downfall. Because they survived, Frieza desired the saiyans for his army now more than ever and had decided to speed up his plans for Vegeta-sei.

Lillian took a deep breath and lay back on her bedding. It wouldn't be long now, she thought. Things would begin moving quickly when Frieza came back to the ship and their fate along with the fate of their people and planet would be decided soon enough.

They weren't ready. Despite all of their efforts and Kakarot's achievement of The Legendary, Lillian was aware that this was not a fight that was in their favor. She had not given up, and would not give up until she was no longer breathing, but she was afraid.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her door slamming open. She frowned at the interruption of the silence that was most welcome. She was not surprised to see the Prince scowling back at her, it was a sight that she was all too familiar with.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark woman? We have training to do." Vegeta stated with authority.

Lillian shot him a glance before turning her stare back to the dim metal ceiling. "We will be returning to Vegeta-sei very shortly Prince Vegeta."

The surly prince walked farther into her room and shut the door. He stood at the foot of her bed and glared at her. "This is why we should not be lying about when we are on the brink of war."

Lillian ignored his comment and spoke softly, "Do you think we will be victorious?"

Vegeta let out a disgusted snort that had Lillian raising her brow in question. "You are pathetic."

Lillian sat up immediately and felt her face burn with anger. "What the hell?"

Vegeta sneered and said, "You think we will fail, it's written all over your face. It drips off of your words and you can see it plainly in your actions. What kind of warrior are you? You will go into battle

with defeat already stamped on your forehead? It's disgusting." He moved closer to her and scowled. "You are a saiyan, born into the strongest warrior race in the universe. We do not doubt, and we do not fail." He paused and then asked, "How old are you?"

Lillian let Vegeta's words sink in and she felt the weight of regret sink into her stomach. He was right, she was condemning them before the battle even began. What sort of leader was she? The people would be looking to them to lead their fight and where would she be, off cowering in fear? Never. "I'm 26 today actually."

"You're 26 years old, and how many battles have you fought? Hundreds? Thousands?" Lillian nodded her head and he continued, "In every single one you have come out with your life, you have been victorious. You have prevailed. Why doubt yourself now? There is no reason. Frieza will come to Vegeta-sei and we will fight."

Lillian looked up into Vegeta's eyes and felt her own gaze harden. "Let him come, we will prevail."

Vegeta smirked down at her and said, "We have survived life aboard Frieza's ship, there is nothing that we cannot win."

* * *

Frieza smiled out over the assembled saiyans. "You are no doubt wondering why I have gathered my favorite monkey's today." The group of five tired saiyans stared at the tyrant passively. They knew better than to interrupt him when he was speaking. "You have pleased me these past months with your successful missions. Hundreds of planets have been destroyed or put on the market because of your hand. Hundreds of missions and not one failure, not one saiyan casualty. Yes I am quite pleased, and because of your great success I believe you shall be given a reward…" He paused for effect and then added, "Your freedom."

Lillian was proud of their acting skills. All of the saiyans, even the Prince himself managed to look incredibly shocked and humbled. Bardock spoke first. "Freedom? We will be going back to Vegeta-sei?"

The evil emporer smiled and Lillian caught the malicious glint in his eye. "Yes monkey. You will be taking a pod back to the planet immediately. You're welcome." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and turned to look out of the massive porthole into space.

As the saiyans were beginning to file out they caught Frieza's parting words. "You are free, but I assure you that we will all meet again." Lillian caught a slight chill at Freiza's words and the maniacal laugh that rang out behind them.

Yes, she thought. They would meet again very soon… and they would be ready.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Ina Meh Quin, dragon soul45 and Betterdays623 for your reviews!  
In answer to your question Betterdays623, I won't be including a lemon in this story, but I'm thinking of writing a one shot lemon with the characters for anyone interested :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Despite knowing all of the evil that would be coming soon, Lillian couldn't help but break out in a smile when Vegeta-sei came into view. She was so ready to be off of the craft and back on solid ground. Her smile widened even further when the Prince caught her eye and his lips curled into a satisfied smirk.

"We should have a meeting with the King when we land, to talk strategy." Kakarot said as they entered that atmosphere.

"Obviously." Vegeta stated with a snort.

Lillian rolled her eyes at Vegeta's arrogance and said, "Yes Kakarot, we will. We will meet with the King immediately. We are home, but we are not out of the woods yet."

"Out of the woods? There are no woods here." Bardock stated questioningly.

Lillian sighed and smiled at the older saiyan. "It's an Earthling expression. It means we aren't in the clear."

Bardock shook his head slightly. "Earthlings are strange creatures."

Lillian smiled but said nothing else as they prepared the pod for landing. Just as the ship broke into the planets atmosphere they received a message on their scouters from the King.

"Go along with everything I say when you land and speak nothing of knowing Frieza's true plans. There are traitors among the saiyans. I will explain to you at the first opportunity."

Before anyone could get a word in the King broke transmission and the pod was eerily quiet. After a moment the Prince broke his silence. "Impossible."

Bardock spoke next, directing his words towards Lillian. "Saiyans have a very strict code of honor, to break it is one of our highest offenses. This is practically unheard of."

The ship fell into silence once again, Lillian broke it softly. "There is a first for everything." Their moods quickly dropped to somber as they landed the pod. Despite everything Lillian couldn't help but feel grateful as she stepped onto the gray soil and looked up at the red sky. She smiled as she caught sight of the palace, she was finally home.

They were quickly approached by the King and two of his guards. The few saiyans that were working at the landing dock bowed to them and to their King. The King walked up to his son and they nodded to each other, then he turned to address the whole group. "We are glad you have been successful, and we welcome you home. We are having a ball in your honor this evening." He turned to Bardock and his sons and said, "Go home and visit your families, I am sure they are anxious for your arrival."

Lillian and the other saiyans bowed to their King and she shared a look with Bardock before he turned away. Something was definitely up. The King was speaking quietly with his son and Lillian watched them closely out of the corner of her eye. She noticed the exchange of a piece of paper between the father and son but didn't draw any attention toward it. She would find out what was going on soon enough.

The King turned from his son to address Lillian. "Your rooms have been prepared Princess. The servants have been instructed to pour you a bath and help you dress for this evening."

Lillian rose her brow at the King. "Thank you Your Highness, I am sure I can manage alone." Lillian was confused, she had never been offered a maid for dressing before. Things were quite different since she had been on the planet last.

"As you wish Princess. I have business to attend to, I trust the Prince will help you find your way." Lillian bowed and let her confused gaze follow the King as he walked away with his guards leaving her standing alone with the Prince.

She looked over at Vegeta but he had already taken off in flight. Lillian sighed and took off after him. He was flying away from the palace, towards the rocky mountains on the south side of Vegeta-sei. He was flying fast, but slow enough so she could keep up with him. While she could fly quite well she hadn't been able to meet his speed yet, he knew that she was following him. Vegeta quickly dipped and turned between the grey peaks and finally after what felt like a dozen turns he landed on a small ledge facing away from the main city. She landed behind him and said, "Okay, what's going on."

"I made sure to double back a few times to make sure that no one was following us." Vegeta said as he quickly scanned the note the King had given him. She watched as his expression grew angry and his knuckles turned white as his grip on the paper tightened. He balled up the piece of paper and tossed it in the air and blasted it to pieces.

This couldn't be good. "What is it?"

"They picked up on a transmission from the palace that was sent to Frieza's ship. It wasn't sent from my father and it had vital information that could only be known by someone close to the King." Vegeta said angrily.

Lillian sighed. Things just kept getting better and better. "What do they know?"

Vegeta scoffed. "They know you're half saiyan, and they know you've reached super-saiyan."

Lillian took in a deep breath as she let everything sink in. "Shit. Okay, what else do they know?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Luckily they know nothing else. They obviously don't know about the scouters or they wouldn't have sent a message that we could intercept. They don't know that we know of Frieza's plans. Father has also not prepared any of the armies for war, but he has been preparing them to join Frieza's army."

Lillian nodded her head. "That's smart, they're still preparing for battle, they just don't know that it's against and not for Frieza. Does he have any suspects?"

Vegeta shook his head again. "No, they have no idea. It could be anyone. He's making a big to-do about this ball as a distraction. Father and I will be in the throne room alone before the ball begins, we will be able to speak freely then."

"We will have to get word to Bardock and his sons. It's obvious that none of us are suspects because we were off the planet. We are going to have to be very observant. Whomever is doing this is going to be paying quite a bit of attention to us tonight, we might be able to spot him." Lillian's mind was racing. There was a traitor among the saiyans, this meant that they were going to have to be extremely careful. Lillian wanted to scream, she couldn't even let her guard down while she was at home. She just wanted this to all be over.

"I'm going to get word to Bardock, you go back to the palace and act like nothing has changed." Vegeta said.

Lillian snorted and said, "Easier said than done but okay, I got it. This is just another speed bump on our road to victory right?"

Vegeta frowned at her. "Speed bump?"

Lillian sighed and waved him off. "Sorry, it's another Earth reference."

To Lillian's surprise Vegeta smirked in amusement and said, "Bardock is right. Earthlings are strange." Lilllian laughed and prepared to fly back to the castle when Vegeta quietly spoke, "Lillian?" Lillian turned back to face Vegeta at the sound of her given name, something he so rarely used. "Wear a white dress tonight, I prefer to see you in white."

Without another word Vegeta took off and left Lillian standing with her mouth wide open. She shook her head and smiled. Leave it to Vegeta to surprise the hell out of you when you least expect it. After she composed herself she took off towards the castle, and made a note to burn everything but her white clothing immediately.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Betterdays623 for the review!  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lillian turned away the palace staff that were assigned to her needs immediately. All she wanted to do was be alone and soak in water close to the temperature of molten lava. She quickly stripped off her battle-worn clothing and sunk into the perfumed, steaming water with great pleasure. Showers on Frieza's ship were in very small stalls and the water was always cold. A hot bath was the one luxury she missed the most.

The other luxury she found herself dearly missing was falling asleep next to the Prince. It was cliché and pathetic, and something she rarely let cross into her thoughts but now that they were home she couldn't help but wonder if their previous… relationship, or whatever it was would continue.

She let the words roll around in her mind. Relationship, is that was they had? It felt like such a meaningless word. Is that what the whole thing was, meaningless? Lillian had no idea, it's not like Vegeta had ever expressed any feelings beyond sexual satisfaction to her. Yet, there was something. Comments he made on occasion always seemed to catch her by surprise, like mentioning how he preferred her in white. She knew that he always tried to take the brunt of the beatings they were dealt on Frieza's ship. Wherever she went on the ship, she was shadowed by the Prince. It seemed wherever one went, the other was soon to follow, even Bardock had noticed it.

Lillian knew that nothing would ever come out of her feelings. She could never marry, or mate or whatever it was that saiyans did, him. He was the Prince of Saiyans, eventually the King of Vegeta-sei and she was only a half-breed. At the moment she had a place in the palace, but she knew that when the war against Frieza was over her royalty on Earth wouldn't matter, and she would have to adjust and find a life of her own on Vegeta-sei. She was going to have to end her relationship with Vegeta, no matter how hard it may be. It wasn't fair to either of them. They could never be, and she was already too far in love with him than she had a right to.

Lillian sighed and focused on going through the motions of scrubbing the scum of Frieza's ship off of every inch of her body until she felt she would bleed. After she felt she was getting to the point of scrubbing herself raw she drained the water and stepped out of the tub. She slipped into a robe and gazed into the floor length mirror that hung on the wall.

She had lost weight. Precious pounds of muscle had been eaten away over the 6 months of meals that consisted of little more than bread and water. Her skin was sallow and her hair was too long. She took a deep breath and looked away from the mirror. She was going to put it all behind her, starting now.

She took out a pair of scissors and trimmed inches of her curls away. She snipped off enough to get rid of all the straggling pieces and put some bounce back into her waves. She went into her sitting room where plates of fruit, bread, and meat were plentiful. She sat down at the table and with the manners she was born with, ate the entire spread.

After her meal she smiled and stretched her arms above her head. She glanced out of her balcony and took in the beautiful weather. She went into her closet and slipped on a pair of shorts and a sports bra and began to practice her favorite yoga poses on the balcony.

Just as she slipped into 'downward facing dog' she was rudely _interrupted_. "Woman, what the hell are you doing and _where are your clothes?_"

Lillian smiled as she heard the Prince's voice. She knew she must look rather silly, especially in her current pose. She quickly got to her feat and smiled at the Prince. "Hello Vegeta."

Vegeta stared at her in disbelief for a moment before shaking his head and frowning. "Answer my questions woman."

Lillian rolled her eyes and walked past Vegeta into her sitting room. She grabbed a bottle of water and drank deeply, then said, "It's a form of training called yoga. And on Earth these are clothes we train in, nothing I would wear when I was expecting company." She turned her gaze on him and continued, "Which I wasn't. What are you doing here."

Vegeta crossed his arms and his face reddened slightly. "I wasn't planning on coming here." He paused and then said, "I was flying by and saw you in your state of undress..."

"And you decided to drop in and take a closer look? How un-gentleman like of you." Lillian cut him off and smiled at him brightly.

It had been so long since Vegeta had seen her smile so freely, he was momentarily shocked into silence and he gave into the luxury of just looking at her. Her eyes were brighter, her skin was glowing and she looked genuinely pleased to see him. He pulled out of his thoughts and frowned at her. "I am anything but a gentleman. I stopped to tell you that you should probably cover your body up before anyone drops dead from shock or from viewing your hideous body, it could go either way."

To his surprise Lillian tossed her head back and laughed loudly. After her fit of laughter she looked over at him with a warm gleam in her eyes, a gleam he had missed these long months while they were away. He locked his eyes with her and his mouth dropped open when she pulled her training top over her head and stood facing him naked from the waist up. Instead of embarrassment her eyes shone with the gleam of sexual power as she stepped closer to him.

'Damn,' he thought. She knew him too well, knew that he would respond to her advances with enthusiasm. He was powerless to deny her. Lillian prowled closer to him and he could feel the heat pooling in his lower anatomy. "If I were so hideous, you wouldn't be so happy to see me," she whispered huskily.

Vegeta grabbed her arm and hauled her body roughly to his. "Damn woman," he mumbled against her lips before his lips crashed down on hers.

* * *

Lillian smiled in approval as she dressed herself for the ball. She wore a long white gown with lace sleeves that hugged her arms down to her wrists. The gown had a wide open neckline that highlighted her collarbones. She wore a necklace that was encrusted with beautiful sapphires and a sapphire ring that had once belonged to her mother. She left her face bare, knowing it would appeal to the saiyan Prince. She left her loose waves down and tucked her golden tiara into the crown of her head. At the last moment she pulled the tiara from her hair and placed it safely back in it's storage box. She looked into the mirror and smiled in approval.

At that moment, she realized that she was ready.

She was ready to go to the ball. She was ready to end her life as the Earthling Princess, and begin her life as a saiyan warrior. She was ready to accept that she couldn't be with the Prince, no matter how much she loved him. She was ready to face Frieza. She was ready, for everything.

* * *

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Lillian felt all of the saiyan's eyes on her as she made her way to greet the King and Prince. She held her head high and ignored the hundreds of stares that pierced her skull, keeping her eyes on the King and Prince. She approached the throne and bowed low before the pair. "My King, my Prince." She said as she bent. She pulled herself back upright and kept her eyes on the King. The King nodded and she glanced at the Prince. The Prince did nothing, said nothing. He sat and stared openly at the Princess, but did not say a word. Everyone's behavior was strange, and she wanted nothing more than to run back to her rooms.

Lillian turned and walked back the way she came and searched the crowd of saiyans for a familiar face. After a few moments she felt a hand brush her arm and turned to see Bardock. He didn't look at her or say anything to her, but his hand squeezed her arm so quickly she could have imagined it, though she was sure he had. He turned and walked towards a balcony off of the main hallway and Lillian quickly followed. Something was up.

Once Lillian stepped out on the balcony the doors behind her slammed shut. Lillian jumped at the noise and whirled around to see Bardock looking at her with wide eyes. "Were you followed?" He said quickly.

"No, what's going on?" Lillian asked frantically.

"Our time is up. Frieza is on his way back here, he should be here sometime tomorrow." Bardock spoke quickly and in hushed tones.

"Tomorrow?!" Lillian exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "It's too soon, I figured we had a month at least." This was happening way too fast, he was coming too soon.

Bardock shook his head. "He fears your power. He's afraid others will be able to access The Legendary as well." Bardock looked behind him to make sure they were still alone, then turned back to Lillian. "You and I are the only ones who know besides the King. You can't tell the Prince, he's too volatile. He won't be able to remain calm for the rest of the evening. We still don't know who the traitor is and we can't afford to let him know that we know."

Keep it from Vegeta? She understood Bardock's reasoning, but Lillian wasn't sure she could. "Don't tell Vegeta, right. Got it." Before Lillian could ask another question or completely comprehend everything that was happening Bardock quickly flew away. A moment later the doors to the balcony crashed open revealing a very surly Prince.

She jumped at the loud noise as Vegeta looked around the balcony. "What are you doing out here? And why do you look so alarmed?"

Lillian gulped and tried to remain calm. Vegeta knew her better than anyone and she knew that he could read her like a book. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm out here to get some air and because everyone in the throne room wouldn't stop staring at me, and I looked shocked because you crashing through the balcony doors just scared me half to death."

Vegeta crossed his arms and frowned. "Nonsense, you aren't scared of anything."

Lillian let out the breath she was holding and said, "Yes, well you startled me none the less." As an afterthought she smiled slightly at Vegeta's words, knowing that she was just given a great compliment.

"As for the staring, you'll just have to get used to it Princess." Vegeta stated quietly.

Lillian sighed and turned to look out over the gardens as she spoke to Vegeta. "After this war with Frieza is over I'm going to have to adjust to civilian life. I don't want to be called Princess anymore. I'm not a Princess anymore, not here. The planet I was royalty over is gone, and now I just want to be a saiyan."

Vegeta pretended like he hadn't heard her and came to stand next to her and turned his own attention towards the gardens. "Like I said, you might as well get used to it Lillian." He turned his glare towards her and continued. "Just before you entered the ballroom I made the announcement to the saiyans that I intended to make you my mate."

Lillian was completely silent. She felt the air crackle between them like lightening as she replayed Vegeta's words over and over in her mind. There was no doubt about it, she had definitely heard him right. After another moment she found her voice and said, "I'm sorry, what?"

Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms angrily. "I spoke my words clearly to you woman, I intend to take you as my mate."

Lillian was completely dumbfounded. "But I'm not a saiyan?" She felt so dumb, not being able to form a complete sentence.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and said, "Yes you are, and even if you weren't it wouldn't matter. I am the future King, I can mate whomever I like."

Her mind was whirling. She had spent the whole evening planning on how to let him go, and now he was tying her to him. "Me?"

Lillian could see Vegeta was beginning to get agitated. "Obviously as you are the only female I'm speaking to." He looked away from her and spoke quietly. "It's an obvious choice really. You are royalty, so you would naturally make a good Queen." He then smirked in amusement and glanced back at her before adding "And you aren't completely hideous."

Lillian laughed nervously, knowing this would be the closest she would ever get to a declaration of love. "Well as far as proposals go, that one was definitely original. Of course, I accept."

Vegeta smirked and Lillian stepped closer to him, intending to lean in for a kiss when they were interrupted by a commotion going on in the halls behind them. Lillian turned her attention towards the hall just as Bardock came jogging towards them. "What's going on?" The Prince asked roughly.

Bardock's eyes were wide and he looked nervous. "Frieza is here, and he's asking for you," Bardock directed his words towards Lillian.

Lillian felt Vegeta tense and she felt her fists ball at her sides. She glanced at Bardock and then turned her stare to Vegeta's. She felt her eyes harden and said, "It's time."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this took so long to update, took me a while to get it just right :)  
Many thanks to Betterdays623 and Spellweaver10 for the reviews!  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

For a moment the Prince of saiyans, and his Princess to be just stared at each other. They were out of time. Everything that they have been working for, everything that they had been _fighting _for was upon them.

This was going to be their ultimate battle. It was the battle for their planet, for their people, and for their future… a battle that they could not afford to lose.

Vegeta snapped out of his daze and turned to face Bardock. "Where is the King?"

Bardock spoke quickly, "He is with Frieza. What are our orders Your Highness?"

"Find your sons, give them the news. It's time to tell the army. Have them spread the word and remain alert, but not to draw any attention to themselves. Scout out Frieza's ship. Find where Dodoria and Zarbon are, they are going to be the only two that could give us any trouble." Vegeta turned and looked at Lillian. "He wants to speak with you, I'm going with you. You and I are going to have to keep him occupied while the army readies themselves."

Bardock nodded once and was gone in the blink of an eye. Lillian turned her gaze back towards Vegeta. "Something's up, he's back too soon."

Vegeta grabbed her arm and began to steer her back to the throne room. "He knows you're a threat that he wants to eradicate. We are going to have to be smart about this. So far we still have the upper hand, for all he knows we are still in the dark."

Lillian nodded her head as she listened to Vegeta's plan. This was the first time she had ever really heard Vegeta talk battle strategy and he was really quite brilliant. He truly was a man of few words, but when he spoke he did so with power, intelligence and finality. What he says goes without question. He was going to make a brilliant King. "We are going to have to strike fast."

Vegeta's grip on her arm tightened and he pulled her closer to him just before they reached the entrance to the throne room. He leaned close to her and whispered quietly. "Do you think you can do it?"

Lillian didn't have to ask what he meant. She knew what he was asking of her, and she knew that just asking the question was a huge strike against his pride in his eyes. He spoke the words that she knew most of the people who knew she had reached The Legendary were wondering. Could she do it? Would she be able to bring Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe, to his knees? She looked into Vegeta's eyes and said, "I cannot do it alone."

Vegeta nodded once and straightened away from her. "You will never again be alone."

* * *

Vegeta's eyes fell upon the evil emperor immediately after he stepped into the throne room. He was standing next to his father who was trying, and failing at keeping a calm composure. The alien smiled as he watched Vegeta and Lillian walk in and beckoned for them to join him. All of the saiyans in the room parted to allow the Prince and his betrothed pass.

"Prince Vegeta, I've been told you intend to take the Earthing as a mate. May I offer my congratulations on your _interesting_ choice of partner." Frieza smiled sickeningly at Lillian and the Prince had to fight hard to keep a lid on his temper. He knew that Frieza was trying to goad him into losing it and doing something stupid, but little did he know that the Prince was far smarter than he gave him credit for.

Vegeta bowed slightly and said, "Yes, we intend to hold the ceremony and coronation soon."

Vegeta watched as Frieza's eyes narrowed slightly as he addressed him. He knew how much Frieza hated to not be addressed as 'Lord.' The Prince could be patient when he set his mind to it, and right now he had every intention of keeping Frieza entertained long enough for Bardock to spread the word of their plan to as many as he could.

Frieza's eyes left Vegeta and he watched as he let his eyes settle on Lillian. He moved closer to her and his eyes were running over her like a caress. "How is it that a simple human has a power level of 500,000?"

Much to Vegeta's surprise Lillian smiled and said, "It's actually much higher than that, I assure you."

All of the saiyans who had been silent through the entire conversation had begun to murmur quietly to one another. Vegeta had to fight down a smirk, the disruption was beginning. His plan was coming together perfectly.

Frieza's eye twitched at Lillian's comment and at the hum of voices that was beginning to escalate. He turned his gaze back to Lillian's and frowned. He was no longer calm, cool and disconnected. He was disgruntled and irritated, the perfect recipe for a mistake. "Are you calling Lord Frieza incompetent? A fool? Stupid?"

Vegeta glanced at where Lillian stood with a knowing smile on her face. "Of course not, more like… misinformed."

Instead of becoming more angry Frieza threw his head back and laughed. He smiled maliciously at the pair and said, "Did you think I did not know of your heritage little half-breed? Did you think that I wouldn't find out that you are a mixture of two insignificant races?" Frieza laughed again and began to prowl around Lillian. "You are a fool if you thought that your power level could ever surpass mine. You are a fool if you thought that the sayains would take you in and protect you from me. It was I who destroyed your planet and your race, and it is I who will bring you to your knees."

Frieza was getting angrier, and soon he was going to make a mistake. Vegeta could feel the tension rolling off of the saiyans. Frieza's comment of their race being insignificant had not gone unheard. Lillian had him playing right into the palm of their hands, she was brilliant.

Lillian's face remained passive even after Frieza's rant. "I can't help but notice that you are wasting quite a bit of time on people you find insignificant."

Frieza's eyes darkened in anger and when he spoke next he spoke softly. "You are an abomination that was never meant to exist you filthy half-breed."

Vegeta's patience was running thin, and a comment like that might have had the right amount of bite to bring the anger out of Lillian. Vegeta noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Bardock was standing in the north entrance of the throne room well behind Frieza. Vegeta glanced toward him and caught his subtle nod before he vanished. The army was informed, it was time.

Before Vegeta could say anything else Lillian spoke, "Perhaps, you are unhappy that I have achieved The Legendary, and now rival you in power."

Vegeta thought that he had never heard true silence until he heard the complete hush pass over the entire throne room at Lillian's words. All eyes were on her as she smiled knowingly at the emperor. Frieza smirked at her. "Hn. 'The Legendary Super-Saiyan' is what I presume you speak of?" He paused just long enough to let out a loud laugh. "How easily you lie young Princess. This super-saiyan is a mere myth. It's something to keep your pathetic race going to hopefully amass some sort of real power. You are still and forever will be the weakling I pushed to the brink of death over and over again on my ship."

Vegeta was watching Frieza carefully as he continued to drag Lillian through the mud with his words. He could feel the tension growing in the room and knew everyone was getting more and more angry at his words. He wasn't just insulting her, he was insulting their whole race. He knew Frieza was trying to push her into transforming. He wanted to see her true power for himself and he knew just how to push a saiyans buttons, by insulting them.

Vegeta watched Lillian's eyes darken and her cheeks flush in anger, but she kept her temper in check. "If we are so insignificant, I wonder why it is that you want to eliminate the King and his heir and take over the throne so you may command the saiyan army as you see fit?"

Her timing couldn't have been more perfect. The saiyans fell into an uproar, shouting hate filled slurs and powering up to their full power. The saiyans were a race of warriors, fighting was their element, it was what they were born to do. Saiyans fought for pride, honor, and even for fun. A planet full of angry saiyans were not someone that you wanted to mess with.

Frieza's cool demeanor was momentarily suppressed. He frowned and his eyes darted around the room, no doubt sizing up his opponents and juggling his chance at victory. Evidently his ego was much higher than Vegeta had suspected because his expression quickly dropped back into distant amusement. "You are foolish. I could wipe this entire room out with barely a flick of my wrist. Dodoria and Zarbon have a mere fraction of my power and they could finish you off with their arms bound behind their backs."

"Yeah, about them..." Everyone's attention turned towards the north entrance to the throne room and Vegeta had to fight back a smirk. Bardock carried both Dodoria and Zarbon on either of his shoulders. He tossed them onto the floor and crossed his arms as he gazed at Frieza. "Look's like you're gonna have to flick your wrist or whatever it is you do by yourself, these guys are down for the count." Bardock gave each of them a swift kick for good measure. "Yep, definitely dead." He paused and then, almost like it was an afterthought added, "Oh yeah and so are the rest of them. Every warrior that you brought with you... their blood now stains saiyan soil."

As Bardock spoke Vegeta felt the room begin to tremble slightly around him and he felt an enormous surge of energy to his left as Lillian began to power up. Her power continued to climb and she let out a yell as she reached unimaginable levels, she was even more powerful than he was aware of. After a moment she opened her eyes and glared at the evil emperor. Her eyes were impossibly green and her hair glowed gold. Her golden aura was now visible to them and it seemed to pulse with a heartbeat of it's own.

The saiyans stared at her in opened-mouthed shock. She had spoken the words but now they actually saw her in all of her Legendary glory. When she spoke next her words seemed to echo and boom all around the room. "Now what was it you said about The Legendary? That it is a myth?" Lillian smirked and said, "Care to read my power level now?"

Frieza was backed into a corner, and he knew it. He did not move a muscle during her transformation or at her words but his eyes widened and his hands slightly trembled. It was barely visible to the naked eye, but it was there and it was a weakness. Frieza may be extremely powerful, but he was greatly outnumbered.

Frieza was utterly still for just a moment and then fell back into his relaxed demeanor. This entire time things had been going just as the Prince had expected them to, but now he was being thrown for a loop. The emperor was momentarily alarmed, but now he was just as cool as ever. The Prince thought he had planned their attack perfectly, but something was amiss. He could see it in Frieza's eyes.

Much to his surprise, Frieza turned all of his attention towards Prince Vegeta. He smiled icily and said, "Do you desire the throne Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta was unsure how to answer him. He felt he was being drawn into a trap. "The throne will come to me when the time is right Frieza."

The emperor cackled and said, "Yes, much sooner than later I'm afraid. Today must be your lucky day." Before anyone could react Frieza shot a blast of ki towards the King without even breaking eye contact with the Prince.

The ki blast shot a hole clean through his chest, The King was dead before he even hit the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to Ina Meh Quin and Betterday623 for the reviews!**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Though it was all over in a second, everything seemed to move in slow motion for the Prince.

He watched as the King of Saiyans' eyes widened as the blast entered and passed through his body. He watched as the life drained from the inside out. He caught the King's wide-eyed stare as his eyes darted about frantically for his intended target. When his eyes finally found the Prince's just as his body began to fall, he seemed almost at peace.

As he fell, he never broke eye contact with the Prince. Moments before the life left his eyes he whispered his last word. The Prince couldn't hear it, but clearly saw his mouth move as the King fell, as his _father_ fell.

"_Son..."_

The Prince was utterly silent and completely still in that moment, along with the rest of the saiyans. Their King had fallen, and they now looked to the Prince for guidance.

Before Vegeta could react Frieza smiled evilly at them all and said, "Long Live the King."

At the evil emperor's words the Prince felt something inside of him crack. He looked into Frieza's eyes as he powered up like he never had before. His hands trembled ever so slightly as he brought them up and fired one of his signature attacks, Galick Gun, at Frieza.

The room exploded into a puff of dust and debris, but Vegeta barely felt or heard it at all. He flew through the hole he blasted through the wall of the palace, his eyes were only for Frieza. He would pay for what he had done.

* * *

Lillian followed closely behind Vegeta as he flew through the hole he blew through the palace. They were out in the gardens where most of the army was waiting for them. Everyone stood back as Frieza floated from the small crater the force of Vegeta's blast had created. He smirked at the Prince and said, "Please tell me this isn't all you have dear Prince. You will make a poor King."

Vegeta trembled with rage as he charged toward Frieza. Lillian powered down to save her energy and flew to where Bardock was readying the army. Bardock frowned at her. "What are you doing, why aren't you out there in battle?"

Lillian shook her head and said, "Tell your men to stand down. For the moment, this is Vegeta's battle." Bardock who witnessed the King fall nodded his head in understanding. Vegeta needed his revenge.

Lillian turned back to the scene before her. The walls encircling the palace were in ruins, as were most of the gardens and part of the palace itself. Vegeta and Frieza were encircling each other 50 feet in the air. Ki blasts were flying everywhere. Lillian shook her head, Vegeta was being reckless. He was out for blood and not thinking straight. Frieza was deflecting most of Vegeta's wild blasts easily and his own were hitting their target with vigor. Vegeta's adrenaline was draining, and so was his stamina.

Lillian caught Kakarot's eye across the courtyard. She sent him a nod and he returned it. Almost simultaneously they powered up into their super saiyan forms. Lillian stayed low to the ground while Kakarot flew up into the two fighter's field of vision.

Vegeta looked like he had gone mad. His eyes were wild and his breathing was haggard. He turned towards Kakarot and snarled viciously, "Stand down you third class clown! This is not your fight!"

Kakarot nodded and said, "You're right. It's not."

Lillian powered up a massive ki blast and let it go towards Frieza. She let out a cry as the energy surged through her, almost too much for her to handle. It hit the tyrant square in the back and he let out a mighty cry as he fell from the sky to the ground. Lillian flew through the air to stand by the Prince as she let out the last of the blast. The saiyans surrounding the battlefield were silent as they waited for any sign of life from the massive crater Frieza fell into.

Lillian knew that it wouldn't be over that easily, but even she was surprised when she heard the cackle of the tyrant as he flew out of the hole. He was damaged, but not near as badly as she had hoped. He floated towards the trio and said, "An ambush, what a delight. That required more thought that I assumed saiyans were able to conduct." Frieza smiled and turned his attention towards Lillian. "You are much stronger than I gave you credit for, but that's no matter. For this isn't my only form."

Lillian felt like she would be sick as she felt a massive surge of energy come from the tyrant as his form began to mutate. She watched completely dumbstruck as Frieza's body began to grow into an impossible size. Lillian glanced over at Vegeta who looked equally as shocked. "Please tell me you knew about this," he whispered. Lillian shook her head as she turned her attention back to Frieza as his transformation completed. "Damn," he said quietly.

Frieza laughed and gestured towards his body. "This is it, I hope I have not disappointed you."

Vegeta smirked and said. "It will only make more work for whatever is left of your army. They will just have to dig a bigger hole to bury you in when we are finished with you."

Frieza cackled and said, "Big words for the little Prince… or should I say King now?"

Vegeta scoffed and said quietly so only they could hear. "Yes, it's King now." Quicker than Lillian would have thought anyone could move his powered up and sent a crushing blast towards the tyrant, "Final Flash!" He yelled as the bright blue ki barreled from him towards Frieza.

Lillian caught Bardock's eye and nodded for him to advance the saiyans. Just as Vegeta's blast was waning the tyrant was hit with a barrage of blasts from the rest of the saiyans. Lillian stood back as dirt and debris began to float from where Frieza was.

They heard a great roar and a huge blast came from the spot where Frieza fell that took out at least 25 saiyans that were standing too close. Lillian gasped as the ground began to tremble violently. Her and the rest of the saiyans flew backwards to get a better look at what was happened. The dust began to clear just as Frieza had made another transformation.

Lillian cocked her head to the side and said, "He looks like something out of the movie Alien."

Kakarot looked at her and said, "Well, he is an alien… what's a movie?"

Lillian shook her head, "Sorry, Earth thing." Lillian took note that the haughty smile and air of arrogance that the tyrant usually carried himself with was gone. He was getting angry, and that was both good and bad for them. He was getting angry because he wasn't winning, and because he was getting angry he was transforming into something more powerful. Lillian thought it impossible but with each of his transformations his power was growing.

Lillian was running out of ideas, she could only hope that Frieza was running out of transformations.

She quickly flew to Vegeta's side. "Do you have any ideas?"

Vegeta frowned. "We are going to have to hit him with all of our special attacks, all at once at our full power. There is nothing else. If it doesn't work, we can't win."

Lillian placed her hand on Vegeta's forearm. Instead of shrugging it off he allowed his gaze to fall from Frieza to the hand on his arm. "We have to win."

"I must admit, you saiyans are making me use more of my energy than I expected. How do you enjoy this form? Is it to your liking monkeys?" Frieza roared as he finished his current transformation.

"Monkeys… that's it." Lillian felt like a light bulb went off in her head. The answer was there all along but she nor anyone else had thought of it. She turned to Vegeta. "The Great Ape, can't you transform into the Great Ape? I remember hearing of something like that that saiyans can do."

Vegeta looked at her like she was nuts. "Of course we can transform into The Great Ape, but not just whenever we feel like it. We can only transform with the full moon. Don't you already know this woman?"

Lillian shook her head while racking her brain trying to figure out how to bring out The Great Ape form. "Isn't it your tail that gives you the power? I don't have a tail, it was something that I learned on Earth."

"I have had enough of your little battle strategies. I'm growing bored, shall I go ahead and destroy you now?" Frieza spoke from the ground below them.

"You will not take Vegeta-sei." Lillian snapped her head to Bardock who was walking towards Frieza. "There is no point, we will not obey you. We are not your toys to play with. We will not take commands from someone like you. You are a man with no honor, the lowest thing in a saiyan's eyes. A man with no honor is no man at all."

Lillian could see Frieza's eyes darken with every word Bardock spoke and every step he took. "Bardock..." she called out in warning. Frieza was practically seething with anger, Bardock was treading on very dangerous waters.

"You pathetic excuse for a being. You stand here and accuse me of being a man with no honor." Frieza laughed and continued, "At least I am a man with a still beating heart."

Just before Frieza charged at him, Bardock looked into Lillian's eyes and yelled out, "Power Ball!"

Then in less than a second Frieza made his target and speared Bardock with one of his tusks. Lillian was a warrior and had been through many battles, but Bardock was her first ally on the planet and she had to look away at his demise. She was half human after all.

She took a deep breath and looked up towards the red sky of Vegeta-sei. Bardock left her with a parting gift and she would not let his sacrifice be in vain. She powered up and shot a huge ball of energy towards the sky while yelling her attack, "Power Ball!"

The Power Ball was exactly what the saiyans needed to transform, a faux moon so to speak. She focused all of her power on the energy ball. It would come as a great sacrifice to her energy but hopefully The Great Ape transformation is what they needed to end this battle.

* * *

Vegeta felt the power course through him in waves. He detested The Great Ape's form but reveled in it's power. Pain racked through him as his body convulsed with the transformation. Soon the pain subsided and he all but hummed with power. He looked around and saw his fellow saiyans completing their own transformations. Lillian was a genius, he thought. The Great Ape's power was ten times that of a normal saiyan. With all of them fighting together, Frieza didn't stand a chance.

Frieza watched as their forms changed and their power intensified. He frowned knowing that in his current form he was all but outnumbered.

"It looks like you aren't the only one who can transform Frieza." Vegeta spoke with booming authority.

Frieza smirked and said, "Yes, but you underestimate the power of Lord Frieza. For this isn't even my final form."

Vegeta frowned as once again Frieza began to transform. Once again the ground beneath him trembled and Frieza let out an almighty roar as his body began to convulse and remold himself again. How many forms could the tyrant have? There was no way he could win. He was vastly outnumbered and outpowered. There was nothing he could transform into that would destroy hundreds of saiyans in their Great Ape form.

Soon the dust began to clear and Vegeta tried to find Frieza to get a reading on his power level. Just as his form came into view his and every one else's scouters shattered when trying to get a reading on him. "His power is too great for the scouters, Vegeta!" Vegeta turned his attention to Lillian who was holding on to the power ball. "You have to finish it quickly, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on to this."

Vegeta nodded and turned his attention back to Frieza. He had to end it now. The power ball was a great attack, but one that drained your energy quickly and completely. If they didn't work quickly enough Lillian's stamina would run out and the ball would dissipate, along with their Great Ape form.

Finally with the dust completely settled Frieza's form came into view. "You should feel great privilege that you are allowed to feast your eyes on my final form. The power is so great that it's a great danger to release it." Frieza laughed and said, "I could blow your entire planet to dust, my wouldn't _that_ be such a pity."

Vegeta roared ferociously and charged the tyrant along with the other saiyans. They pummeled him with any attack that they could unleash. They showed no mercy as they barraged him with everything they had. He felt the ground around them crumble with the force of their attacks. Vegeta felt that he would blow away half the planet if it meant they could rid the tyrant forever.

In an instant Vegeta felt himself being thrown back after being hit with a powerful surge of ki. He fell on his back and had the wind knocked straight out of him. He was stunned into helplessness, finding it hard to even move.

Frieza levitated out of the crater he had been blown into with not but a few scratches on him. Vegeta was shocked into silence as he saw his fellow saiyans all laying in the same state that he was. With sheer will alone his forced himself into a standing position. He would not give Frieza the satisfaction of being able to keep him on his back.

Frieza cackled and said, "I grow bored of your games. Tell me _King _Vegeta, what is your next plan of attack? Are you going to throw bananas at me?" Frieza laughed again but it was cut short as Vegeta unexpectedly charged at him. He grabbed him by his tail and pulled at it with all of his strength. He heard a snap and a howl coming from the tyrant.

Frieza blasted him backwards and Vegeta took pride in the fact that he finally seemed to be in some amount of pain. Frieza snarled at him and yelled, "ENOUGH! Was the death of your father not enough? Your highest lieutenant? How about the death of your lover?"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he frantically searched for Lillian but he wasn't quick enough. Lillian's eyes met with Vegeta's just as Frieza let out a small blast from the tip of his finger that hit her square in the heart. Vegeta ran towards her falling form. His attention was so focused on her that he barely felt his transformation back into his humanoid form. He caught her just before she hit the ground, but he knew there was nothing he could do for her.

So many things flashed through his mind as he thought of what to say to her in those few moments. He remembered the first time he saw her, holding a sword to his throat. He thought of how he hated when she covered her face with the Earthling makeup. He thought of how soft her hair was. He thought of her strength and how he admired how she always had a beautiful smile for him despite all of the things she had gone through.

He thought of how he watched her go through endless beatings at Frieza's hand and did nothing to stop it, and here she was to die at Frieza's hand… and he could do nothing to stop it.

Lillian's eyes were wide and her breathing was haggard. Despite her imminent death she gripped Vegeta's arm tightly. "This is not your fault," she whispered. Of course, she knew exactly what he was thinking, she always did. Vegeta couldn't speak. He couldn't find the right words to say. What was there to say? She coughed and blood began to pool in her mouth. Her grip on Vegeta was slacking, while his was tightening. "You must win, do whatever you have to do."

Lillian took a raspy breath and her eyes began to glass over. Vegeta squeezed her hand and quietly said, "Hale, and farewell my Queen."

The corner's of Lillian lips turned upwards into a resemblance of a smile and then her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. Her grip on his arm went slack and Vegeta could feel his body trembling. Never in his life had he ever felt such loss and rage. Frieza had taken everything from him, and now he was going to pay.

Vegeta carefully placed Lillian's body in the arms of Raditz. Raditz nodded to Vegeta and took her towards the palace. Vegeta turned towards Frieza and took stock of the smug look he wore. Vegeta vowed to himself that he would wipe that look right off of the tyrants face. He was going to die, right here, right now… and by his hand.

Vegeta couldn't control his trembling as he slowly walked towards Frieza. He didn't care what happened to him. At the end of their battle it only mattered that Frieza would never see the light of day again. Vegeta didn't care if he lived or died, he only had one goal in mind.

He was going to win. For his father, for his planet, for his people, and for his Queen. He would not fail again.

"Do you know what the sentence is on Vegeta-sei for the murder of the Queen?" Vegeta asked the tyrant between clenched teeth.

When Frieza only laughed Vegeta felt something inside of him snap. He was so full of hurt, emptiness, and anger… so much anger. The pain he felt began to bubble inside of him like a cauldron. He had been set on simmer for so long, it was time to let it free. Everything inside him intensified until it boiled over the walls and spilled out inside of him. His body felt like it was engulfed in flames as the rage took him over. He focused on nothing but Frieza as he roared with the new power that was unleashing inside of him.

Frieza stopped laughing and stared at Vegeta with a carefully blank expression. Vegeta snarled and quietly said, "The punishment for the murder of the Queen is death." Vegeta had been so focused on the tyrant that he hadn't even noticed that he had finally done it.

He had transformed into The Legendary.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to Ina Meh Quin, Spellweaver10, Merifaye, and special thanks to Zombiegirl777 for your many reviews :) You guys rock and I enjoy reading all of your reviews!**

**Spellweaver10, it's funny that you mentioned that in your review because I quite agree with you. This is the first fic I've written and I know I need to work on my 'fillers' so to speak. I appreciate your review and will definitely work on trying to draw out the story! Sadly, this fic will be coming to it's end in not TOO many chapters but I have my idea for my next VegetaXOC and I'm excited to work on it and keep your advice in mind :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"_Oh Heaven help me, you will be the death of me Vegeta."_

_Vegeta looked over at Lillian as she was shaking her head at him with a playful smile on her lips. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the foolish woman. He was merely explaining to her that it was unacceptable for her to wear her 'bathing suit' as she so called it, where other people could see her and here she was laughing at him!_

"_Woman, I do not know who Heaven is but he or she will not help you in this matter." Vegeta spoke with finality. There was no way he was going to let her show off her body to any other man as long as he was alive. He was sure she would see his way. If she refused to obey him he would tell her that he would kill any man that laid eyes on her body, and he knew Lillian would think it 'senseless killing.'_

_To his surprise Lillian burst out laughing. He stared at her in confusion as she continued to laugh at him. "You don't know who Heaven is? That's a good one Vegeta."_

_Her laughing at him was nagging at his pride. "I don't see what you find so funny, seeing as how that is not a saiyan name it must be some Earthling companion of yours. Unless you've missed the memo Earth has been destroyed so your chances of Heaven helping you are pretty slim."_

_Vegeta expected to have hurt her feelings, but instead of a subdued expression she looked interested. "Are you saying you've never heard of Heaven or Hell?" When the Prince shook his head she sat down on his bed and motioned for him to join her. He wordlessly answered by crossing his arms and frowning at her. She rolled her eyes and said, "Heaven and Hell must not be Universal." She sighed and said, "On Earth, there was a book called the Bible. The Bible tells the story of how Earth was created by God, and everything on the Earth was created by him including humans, animals… everything. To make a long story short, God ruled over Heaven and the fallen angel Lucifer, who disobeyed God, ruled over Hell. When you die, your spirit continues to live on. If you are a good person, who lives by the word of God and asks forgiveness for your sins your spirit will live on in Heaven. If you are an evil person who denies the word of God and commits horrible crimes your spirit will burn in Hell."_

_Vegeta stared at her as he processed all of the information he had given her. "You know that sounds ridiculous right?"_

_Lillian sighed and smiled softly at him. "You would be surprised. I have a copy I'll leave with you, if anything it's an interesting read."_

* * *

Vegeta read the bible that she left him that day that seemed so long ago. He had come to the conclusion that he did not believe in fate. He did not believe in the places that Lillan told him about, heaven and hell. He believed in life and death.

Vegeta had always accepted that death was a part of life. You lived, and then you died. Your body turned to dust and ash and eventually you would be forgotten. He was a warrior. He was cold and he was ruthless in his judgment of right and wrong, good and evil. He himself was a mixture of it all.

But, he was also a man. He had desires like any other person in the universe. He desired the throne, he desired wealth, he desired good fortune, he desired obedience. What he hadn't realized was that he truly desired companionship, a Queen who could rule as his equal, a son to train and eventually inherit the throne.

Most of these things he would never have, for the only Queen he desired was gone. Everything else was dangling in the air in front of him, just out of his reach… just past Frieza. He had failed in protecting the King, his father. He had failed in protecting his would be Queen. Would he be able to protect his planet and his people? He had no other choice. Lillian's last words to him kept repeating in his mind, _"You must win, do whatever you have yo do." _

He must win. He must do whatever he had to do.

He drug himself out of his thoughts and laid eyes on tyrant that stood in his way. Vegeta sized him up; taking in the amount of blood he lost from his missing tail. The beatings that had been dealt his way had left him a little worse for wear. He knew that even in his weakened state, he would not go down easily.

Frieza stared back at the saiyan, taking in his altered state of appearance. "It seems that there were quite a few things I was unaware of when it came to your pathetic race. Another transformation I see, what do you call this one? Hopefully something better than 'The Great Ape.'"

During Frieza's monologue Vegeta had caught sight of himself in the pool of water located in the fountain that was next to him. He took notice of his glowing hair, aura, and light eyes and realized he had finally transformed. He closed his eyes briefly and reveled in the power that was flowing through him. He had finally become a super saiyan, and he would use his new power to defeat the greatest enemy he would ever face.

He stared at Frieza and in a booming voice he proclaimed, "It is called The Legendary, and it will be the last thing you see before you see death."

Frieza threw his head back into a cackle and Vegeta took the opportunity to charge him while he was distracted. He landed a fierce blow to his mid-section and heard a very satisfying crack. Frieza recovered quickly and with a roar let out a large blast of energy. Vegeta almost smiled as the energy blast hit him and he hardly felt a thing. His new power was greater than he had ever expected. "Come now Frieza, that isn't the best that you have is it? I am still just testing the waters of The Legendary and quickly am coming to find you unworthy of being my first opponent."

With an incredulous look Frieza snarled at his prey. "You foolish monkey, you're dim-witted brain is so underdeveloped you couldn't even begin to comprehend my so called 'best.'" He narrowed his eyes and said, "Let me give you a bit of advice, he who acquires his skills quickly is he who is the first to perish."

Vegeta smirked and said, "Thanks for the tip. I have one for you, know your enemy."

Frieza's eyes darkened at Vegeta words and he snarled out, "Oh trust me, I do. I have spent enough time playing with you on this wretched planet." He powered up quickly and yelled, "DIE SAIYAN!" as he fired a devastating blast so quickly that Vegeta hadn't even had a moment to move.

The other saiyans had to move away quickly to avoid being hit by the massive blast. It was so bright they had to turn their faces away to protect their eyes. Many didn't move away quickly enough and were heavily burned. Most hung their heads as the dust billowed away, there was no way that anyone could have been hit with that kind of blast and not been annihilated, even their powerful King. They felt that they would be lucky if there was anything of him left.

Frieza crossed his arms and cackled as the other saiyans looked on with dismay. It was all over for them now, they would all have to kneel to him or be executed. Just as he turned to address the newest additions to his army, the saiyans closest to him gasped and smirked as the dust began to clear. Frieza turned back to where he expected to see a crater blasted halfway through the planet but instead found Vegeta smirking at him with his arms crossed and a smirk playing on his lips.

Frieza's mouth dropped open in shock and Vegeta spoke loudly, "Like I said before, you are an unworthy opponent." Vegeta began firing rapid energy blasts at Frieza that he deflected with ease. Vegeta adjusted his attacks and found that he hit his mark much easier. He was learning to control his new found power and in doing so he found that Frieza was taking on much more damage.

"ENOUGH!" Frieza yelled. Vegeta paused his attacks to smirk at the panting ice-jin. "You are tainted with the arrogance of royalty." He spoke between labored breaths, "You are part of a primitive race that will be put in it's rightful place, under my foot!" He levitated high into the air and began to generate a gigantic ball of energy. None of the saiyans had ever laid their eyes on an energy blast of that magnitude. "You are unfit to rule, nothing different than your father!"

With those being his parting words he threw the volley of energy at Vegeta, and it landed square on his target. As the blast landed, the tyrant and the saiyans looked on with confusion. The energy blast did not explode on impact like it should have, rather it seemed to hover just above the ground.

Slowly, the ball of energy began to rise from the ground. With great pain and effort Vegeta supported the energy and lifted it above his head. Frieza looked on with wide eyes as Vegeta spoke his next words. "There is one great difference between my father and I, I will not be seeing my grave today. It seems that you and him have more in common than you think. Goodbye Frieza."

With those last words, Vegeta used the last bit of his energy to toss the ball of energy towards the tyrant. It seemed that the energy that Frieza created himself seemed to be too much for him, as the blast exploded on impact. The ground rocked with the massive explosion. Many of the buildings in the surrounding area began to crumble and the great flash of light was too much for even Vegeta's eyes to handle.

Vegeta fell to his knees, but remained conscious long enough to watch the blast dissipate, and see that Lord Frieza, the evil emperor of the Universe, was no more.

A rush of white noise hit him as he fell to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness. He would never admit it to anyone, but in those last few seconds before he fell under he could have sworn he saw Lillian kneel before him and send him one of her rare, radiant smiles.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Ina Meh Quin, Merifaye, Zombiegirl777, Blazing Inspirit, SpellWeaver10, and dragon soul45 for your reviews!  
Got a few left in this one, then it will be on to my next VegtaXOC fic!**

**Enjoy,  
**

* * *

"King Vegeta, we have prepared a speech for you to give at the coronation. We've also taken the liberty of spreading the message though the Universe of Frieza's defeat." Kakarot smiled ruefully and said, "You will be remembered for eternity, you will be worshiped throughout all of the galaxies!"

"Enough." Vegeta cut Kakarot off quietly. "Discard the speech, I have no need of it."

Kakarot's smile fell slightly and he nodded his head. "Of course Your Highness. Is there anything you need of me in the meantime?"

Vegeta sighed and said, "Yes, cancel the coronation. Everyone already knows that I am King, there is no need for it."

Kakarot's eyes widened and he said, "But, there is always a coronation. It's tradition!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the younger saiyan and he quickly shut his mouth. "There will be no coronation, and that is final. I will spend the day overseeing the rebuild of the capitol city and I will be going through The Royal Burial. I am not to be disturbed. You are dismissed."

Kakarot nodded once and then exited the throne room. Vegeta took a deep breath before he exited the room himself and walked out onto the nearest balcony. Much of the capitol city had been destroyed. Many homes and markets were leveled. The saiyans had learned a long time ago that destruction would always be a way of life for them and to accept it and learn from it. Over the last few centuries they had learned to be very industrious and had already begun to make progress. The walls surrounding the palace were almost completely replaced, and many of the framework was being lain for the rebuild of the other buildings.

The King knew that he would not be needed there. There were other things that he needed to attend to. The Royal Burial was a deeply rooted tradition among the royals of Vegeta-sei. When the King fell in battle, it was his successors first task as King to bury his body. It was considered your last show of honor to your King.

Today, there would be more than one body to bury.

Vegeta had made it very clear that Lillian Lioncourt of Earth was the true and rightful Queen of Vegeta-sei and the saiyans accepted it without question. They wouldn't dare question their King. Vegeta gripped the balcony railing tightly as his mind raced over his next task. He knew the overseeing of the rebuild was not necessary, the saiyans who had been selected for the task were more than qualified. He was grasping at straws, trying to find anything that needed his attention to push the burial back but he was out of straws.

Vegeta pushed himself back from the railing and snarled with disgust. He was the King of all saiyans, he was no coward. He had defeated the emperor of the entire universe and soon everyone that existed would know it. He could handle the burial of two bodies.

He started down the hallway back towards the room that he knew held the two royals waiting for their final rest. Being the trained warrior he was, Vegeta picked up a sense of urgency that was coming off of the servants he passed in the hall. It was something that would go unnoticed to the trained eye. A slight flinch when they saw him coming, a quick look of worry they sent his way that they thought would go unnoticed. By the time the King made it to his destination he was seething with anger. He would not have his servants peering at him out of the corner of their eyes with pity. He did not desire their pity or anyone else's. He desired their obedience and their service, nothing else.

His thoughts of his current task were temporarily set on the back burner as his anger overrode everything. He wrenched open the door and slammed it shut behind him. He crossed his arms and took a deep breath as he concentrated on the task at hand. He looked up and met the nervous stares of two palace guards. Instantly on guard he spoke, "What's happened?"

The first guard, Appule, cleared his throat and looked towards the floor, "Well, I'm not sure how to approach this My King..."

Vegeta frowned and said, "You will look at me when you address me Appule. Stop rambling, what has happened?"

Appule brought his eyes up to the King and Vegeta noted the look of apprehension in his eyes. "It's the Queen, Sire..."

Vegeta tensed at mention of Lillian. He narrowed his eyes at the guard and said, "What about her?"

Appule let out a breath and said, "It's her body Your Highness, it's not here where we left it. No one can find her."

* * *

It had been several hours since the discovery of Lillian's missing body. The King was in a dangerous mood, no one dared to approach him. After he ordered a complete search of the entire planet, he tore apart the palace himself. He blasted apart beds, tore cabinets from their hinges, nothing was safe if it was in his path. Once he accepted that Lillian was nowhere else in the palace he closed himself inside her rooms and hadn't left them in quite some time.

The entire time Vegeta had been searching the palace he had kept a torch locked away deep in his mind that perhaps they had been wrong. Perhaps she was alive, and was seated at her vanity braiding her hair. He knew the idea was farfetched, and his suspicions were confirmed as there was no sign of life in her quarters.

He sat on the floor and ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He thought it was ridiculous but he couldn't stop thinking about their conversation about Heaven and Hell. Was he wrong? Perhaps they were real places, but she got the facts wrong. He shook his head at the idea. That made no sense, he had lain his eyes on hundreds of dead before, and not one of their bodies had gone missing. Yet, most of the dead he was around were that of his army, or those they were fighting. If Lillian was right about good and evil then Vegeta was pretty sure anyone he had ever met was destined for Hell, for the exception of her. She was the epitome of good. Yes she had killed, but only when it was the last option, and only when it was someone that couldn't be stopped any other way. She would have gone on to Heaven if it existed, and perhaps when you went to Heaven you kept your body? Vegeta rolled his eyes at his errant thoughts, there was no way. _Or was there?_

The room still smelled like her, a smell that was completely her own. Her bedding was still ruffled from their last sleep together. Had it only been just yesterday? He suddenly felt like he was intruding and turned to leave when something on her vanity caught his eye. He walked closer and let his gloved fingers pass over her Earthling tiara. He picked it up and studied it closely. It was golden, imbedded with diamonds and sapphires. He knew that it meant much more to her than she ever let on. It was the only true symbol she had of her royalty and her planet. He tucked it into his breastplate before he left the room.

* * *

Vegeta sat in the throne room one week after the completion of the search for the Queen's body. It was nowhere to be found, and no way it could have gotten off the planet. The King couldn't wrap his mind around it. How could a body just disappear? He had spent so much time thinking about it lately he had been neglecting his rule and had dedicated his first full day to the throne and to the people.

Vegeta looked up as he dismissed what he thought was his last set of subjects. There was a commotion coming from just outside of the throne room. Vegeta sighed as he stood. He vowed to kill whatever guard was out there that obviously couldn't handle his job.

Before he could step down from the throne the doors burst open and guard quickly walked to where the King stood. The guard bowed and then looked at the King was wide eyes. "My King, there is one more who wishes an audience with you.

The King sighed, "I have no more time or patience for another audience. I am due in the training rooms."

The guard swallowed and then said, "Your Highness, he is quite adamant." The guard dropped his voice to a lower pitch and said, "He says he knows what happened to the Queen."

Vegeta immediately snapped to attention. "Send him in immediately." The King brought his finger to his lips as the guard left quickly and he waited for the mystery person to enter. After a moment a tall man with green skin and a scowl that was identical to the King's walked into the throne room. Vegeta watched him as he approached with interest. He knew his species, and was quite surprised to find him on Planet Vegeta-sei. The man bowed and Vegeta nodded as he stood. "You are a Namekian, correct?

The man nodded his head. "I am King Piccolo of Planet Namek. I have received word that you have defeated the tyrant Frieza."

Vegeta nodded his head. "Yes, and I have received word that you have information of the body of the missing Queen."

The Namekian shrugged. "I have a theory."

Vegeta didn't have time to play games. "Explain," he said with finality.

Piccolo began to pace as he spoke. "I'm sure you've heard the stories of Heaven and Hell." Vegeta flinched at his words. So it was true, such places actually existed? "There is another level in the afterlife that exists between the two, called Other World. For the most part when someone dies they are judged and sent to Heaven or Hell, but great heroes go to Other World… and they take their bodies with them."

Piccolo turned back towards him and watched as Vegeta digested the information. "So you are saying that Lillian is in Other World, and that is why her body is missing?"

King Piccolo nodded and said, "As you are well aware, the Namekians are a peace-loving race. We do not engage in combat unless absolutely necessary. We have received information recently that Frieza had gotten wind of our planet and the treasures we possess. We were his next target after he destroyed your planet. We were prepared to fight, but we knew we were no match for him. He would have come, and he would have destroyed us if it wasn't for you."

Vegeta sneered and said, "I didn't defeat him for you or anyone else. I did it for my planet."

King Piccolo smirked and said, "Be that as it may, you defeated him none the less. I was wondering if you were possibly aware of the treasures on Namek?"

Vegeta sighed, he was losing patience with the Namekian. "I have no need of treasure. Only a foolish King would be concerned with such a thing."

King Piccolo nodded and said, "You are correct, which is why you will be an extraordinary King. Though I can't help but think this treasure may be exactly what you are looking for."

"Fine, I will indulge your obvious need for dramatics. What pray tell is this treasure you possess?" Vegeta asked with sarcasm.

The King's smirk grew and he spoke evenly, "Have you ever heard of the Dragon balls, King Vegeta?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Here it is, the final chapter :(  
Thanks to Ina Meh Quin, Blazing Inspirit, Zombiegirl777, and Merifaye for your reviews!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, check out the end for a few author notes :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dragon Balls… This is your treasure that Frieza was coming after?" Vegeta sneered and continued, "Personally it sounds rather ridiculous to me."

King Piccolo smiled and said, "I'm sure you would be quick to change your answer once you find out what the Dragon Balls are capable of."

Vegeta rose his brow at the Namekian King. "I have entertained you long enough. Say what you came to say and be gone.

"When you bring all 7 of the Dragon Balls together the great dragon Porunga is summoned, and Porunga has the power to grant any wish."

Vegeta continued to stare at the Namekian. "And what use would I have for wishes?"

Piccolo's smile widened and he said, "I don't think you understand me. Porunga is very powerful. You could wish for infinite fortune, infinite power, many other things. I thought you would be interested to know that Porunga also has the power to bring people back to the living from Other World."

Vegeta was completely still as he digested King Piccolo's words. He knew exactly what the Namekian was saying. He was telling him that he could bring Lillian back from the dead. All he had to do was gather these magical orbs and make a wish. Was this too good to be true?

"So you are saying all I have to do is find the Dragon Balls and make a wish, any wish, and it will be granted?" Vegeta asked cautiously. Piccolo nodded his head and Vegeta took a few steps closer to him. "Where are they located?"

King Piccolo smirked and pulled a box out from under his billowing robes. "I have them right here, consider them a gift from Planet Namek."

Vegeta couldn't begin to process his luck. In his mind he was quickly devising a plan on having to infiltrate the planet and steal the orbs, and here their King was bringing them freely. No one had ever given him anything without expecting anything in return except for Lillian, there had to be a catch. Vegeta glared questioningly at Piccolo and said, "You are just handing these to me? For what reason? What do you want in return?"

Piccolo stepped forward and handed the box to King Vegeta. "As I said, we are a peace loving race. You have done us a great service, although indirectly. Frieza would have come to our planet and taken the Dragon Balls by force and after using them he would have destroyed us and our planet. The instructions for calling forth Porunga are in the box, and after you make your wish the Dragon Balls will make their way back to Planet Namek." Piccolo turned to exit the throne room. Just before he reached the exit he turned back and said, "I only ask you that you remember the gift we have given you, and let our planet continue to live in peace." He nodded his head and said, "Thank you King Vegeta."

Then he left without another word, leaving The King of Saiyans speechless in his wake.

* * *

King Vegeta had impatiently waited until well into the early hours of the morning to fly out to an uninhabited area of Vegeta-sei to call forth the dragon in private. He had spent the day memorizing the instructions the Namekian King had left with the dragon balls to summon the dragon. It seemed simple enough. You placed the dragon balls together, called forth the dragon, made your wish and they disappeared back to Namek once the wish was granted.

Vegeta honestly couldn't believe that his desire to have Lillian back had pushed him to this extreme. Here he was, hoping and honestly believing this incredible story about a dragon who could could grant any wish. He could wish for anything. The entire universe was there at his fingertips, and he knew without a doubt that she would always be his choice. Had the woman honestly sewn herself so far deep into his head that she was that important?

He was the King of Saiyans. He was a warrior. He was responsible for the death of the emperor of the Universe. He was the most powerful being in all of the galaxies, and the one thing he desired most was to have his Queen by his side. It was the most ridiculous, soft thing that could possibly have ever happened to him and he almost hated her for making him think pleasant thoughts about her.

He almost hated her, yet there was nothing he desired more than her.

Vegeta chose a strip of land deep within the rocky mountains in the most desolate area of the planet. He landed down in a valley and opened the box containing the dragon balls. He stepped back and took a deep breath. Then he spoke the words on the piece of paper the Namekian King had left with the package.

"Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Porunga!"

The dragon balls began to pulse and the ground around him bean to vibrate. A great beam of light shot forth from the dragon balls into the sky. Vegeta shielded his eyes from the glare as the beam shot impossibly upward. He watched as lighting began to crackle around the beam and it began to widen. The King almost couldn't believe his eyes as a great green dragon appeared from the ground where the dragon balls had just lain.

Vegeta stood in shocked silence as the Dragon grew to an impossible size. Soon he opened his mouth and spoke in a booing voice. "You who have gathered the seven dragon balls, make your wish. I shall only grant one."

Vegeta did not hesitate and he did not stutter as he made his wish, "I wish to bring the Princess of Earth, Lillian Lioncourt back to the living from Other World to Vegeta-sei."

"Very well understood. I will now grant your wish."

Vegeta expected another show of lights, perhaps a few claps of thunder… something other than total silence. He felt his heart drop as he waited and nothing happened. The dragon continued to stare down at him and said, "Your wish has been granted."

Vegeta frowned and said, "Now wait just a second, I just wished her back and she's not here. What kind of stunt is this?"

"Do not grow ornery with me saiyan. The half-saiyan you wished back is very much alive and well, yet you did not specify where you wanted her body to regenerate. She is located wherever she fell to her death. Your wish is now granted, I bid you farewell." Porunga spoke with finality.

"Oh bloody hell..." Vegeta mumbled as he took off back towards the capitol. He was irritated, but his words had no heat behind him. He flew faster than he thought possible, still half wondering if he had been had.

The city came into view and Vegeta rounded the castle to land where their epic battle took place. The King felt his heart rate quicken as he heard the shocked gasps and muffled whispers of the saiyans closest to the field. Had it happened? Was she there?

The saiyans noticed his presence and all began to part a path between them to the center of their attention. Vegeta made his way through the path and stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of her.

Her feet were bare and she was wearing a sheer white lace dress that skimmed her toes. The sleeves belled out and danced at her fingertips. Her hair, her long golden curls that he had been seeing in his dreams were cascading along her shoulders. Her smile was beaming and her eyes… her eyes reflected the same smile that was reserved only for him.

Vegeta found that his feet were frozen to the spot and somehow he had forgotten how to speak. Lillian stepped toward him so daintily it was almost as if she was gliding towards him. When she was close enough she gracefully bowed low in front of him. When she stood back upright her smile was shining even brighter. "My King."

Vegeta somehow unglued his tongue from his mouth and smirked at her. "You're late."

Lillian laughed lightly and, "I am sorry My King, I'm afraid I was tied up with a few things."

Before she could say another word Vegeta scooped her up and flew her to her balcony away from the prying eyes of the other saiyans. He felt himself warm at the way she laughed the whole time. He gently put her on her feet and let his eyes roam over her. She was free of any cuts or bruises to his naked eye. If anything she looked more perfect and porcelain than she ever had before.

"It's what happens when you are a considered a great hero. You go to Other World and keep your body, and all marks of physical combat are erased. It's like having a new body." Lillian said shyly while looking down at her feet. Vegeta wasn't even surprised anymore at her ability to guess whatever he was thinking.

"Lillian I will only say this once, and never again shall I speak such soft words again." Vegeta warned, "You always have been and always will be the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. There is no one else I would rather look at for a thousand lifetimes. I presume you know about the dragon balls?"

Lillian's eyes were wide at Vegeta's speech but she made no comments on it. She nodded her head and said, "I was trainng on a Kai's planet. I could see everything on Vegeta-sei and I saw King Piccolo bring the dragon balls and explain that you could wish for whatever you wanted..."

"Don't even think about asking me why I did it." Vegeta cut her off. "I wished you back, and I would wish you back again regardless of circumstances. There is no other I find worthy enough to rule or stand beside me. You are truly a rose among thorns."

Vegeta watched uncomfortably as emotions ran through Lillian's face. If she cried, he would leave her that instant to cry alone. He did not speak often, and never in such a foolish nature but he knew those were words that she needed to hear.

Instead of a burst of foolish emotion as he expected she smiled softly. She stepped closer to him and lay one of her soft hands on his arm. "You are a true leader, full of heart. You will be the greatest King Vegeta-sei has ever known."

Vegeta reached inside his breastplate and pulled the small tiara he had kept with him. Lillian's eyes widened but she said nothing as he nestled the tiara among the crown of her curls. He placed his hands on her shoulders and steered her towards her vanity mirror. He left her for only a second as he grabbed the cloak of dark red stitched with the royal symbol of Vegeta that he had left waiting for her.

He stood behind her and looked into her eyes as he tied the cloak around her shoulders and let his hands rest on her elbows. "A King is only as strong as his Queen. Wouldn't you say?"

Lillian laughed a full musical laugh and smiled at him through the mirror. "I do believe it was I that held a blade against your throat at our first meeting. With that being said I think that I maybe wear the pants in this monarchy."

Vegeta frowned and said, "You can't wear pants, it would be highly inappropriate." Vegeta paused and then took notice of her smirk, "Another 'Earth thing' I presume?"

Lillian smiled, "You're catching on King Vegeta."

Lillian's eyes followed the path of his hands as they traveled from her arms and down to her hips. She let her eyes slip closed and a soft purr let her lips as Vegeta let his fingers explore the places she felt it had been eons since he had once traveled.

He let his lips nuzzle her ear and softly said, "My dear Queen, I assure you that it may take me fifty years to find out everything, but there is nothing about you that I won't be able to catch on to."

Lillian turned in his arms and pulled her lips down to hers and spoke against them, "Here's to the next fifty years then."

Vegeta smirked against her and said, "Long live the Queen."

**fin**

* * *

**I wanted a little input on my next story, it will be a VegetaXOC as I prefer to write those. I have a few ideas bumping around but I'm interested in knowing whether you would like to see a human female OC or another saiyan female OC, let me know!  
**


End file.
